Neglected Potential
by blossom-angel-child
Summary: Sakura is neglected in training and nobody seems to feel that she is worthy of their time. Not until he convinces her that not only does she have potential but deserves love like they couldn't give her. Itasaku, jealous sasuke, shrt chaps. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Warning: This'll be my first story when i use Sakura's inner... so beware of my inability!**

* * *

Team seven still train with Kakashi. They're genins. 

Ages are as follows. (dont like it?! bite me! hehe, really, bite me... lol)

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke etc.: 13... Itachi: 16 ... Kakashi: 25

**Chapter 1 - **

**'Saku-chan! wakey wakey sleepy head'**

'Can't you just die.' Sakura told her inner, pulling an imaginary pillow over her ears.

**'Well good morning to you too... I'm gunna pretend you didn't just say that because you're late.'**

'Late...LATE!!!!' Sakura thought rapidly.

She leapt out of bed and fell over a pair of boots and landed on a bruise she had on her hip.

The bruise had been caused by a punch from one of her clones when she'd trained last night.

With the constant reminder that she was weak, Sakura had endeavoured to train whenever she could.

Everyone was always to busy to train with her.

Sasuke said it'd be a waste of his time.

Kakashi seemed to think that reading porn was higher on his list of priorities than Sakura's development.

Naruto was training with Jiraiya in all of his free time.

Everyone just protected her, and loved her, dispite paying little attention to her yearning for growth.

With such an over-bearing insecurity of her self-worth, Sakura tended to believe the people who told her she was weak.

She believed them but that didn't make it any easier to hear.

Everytime, it hurt a little more.

Cut deeper, ripping through what was left of her spirit.

But she never spared a glimpse of her true pain to anyone.

To everyone else she was the happy, innocent little kunoichi who could bring life with her smile.

Her facade was impecable.

She was a master of her emotions.

She never cried or frowned.

She simply smiled irrelevant of her inner trauma or as the case may be, true happiness.

Always the same smile.

When Sakura ran up to the bridge where team seven always met, Sasuke was leaning against the rail while naruto was sitting with his legs dangling over the water.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you're ok!" A bouncy ball of orange said, running towards the girl.

"I'm only like ten minutes late." She said with her usual smile.

"Yeah, but you're usually here ten minutes early..." He said grinning.

They waited there for a good hour before a calm Kakashi strolled toward them.

Naruto was about to pounce on him, but was held down by a, still smiling, Sakura.

"Good morning kaka-sensei." She smiled... again.

"Alright, today's training begins. All of you will take 10 laps of Konoha. Then Sakura will do 20 minutes of basic taijutsu and finally 20 minutes of kunai and shurican practice. Sasuke and Naruto will be doing twice that, before reporting to me for new ninjutsu practice." Kakashi said.

**'He can't do that! It'd be pointless! Barely even a warm up...'**

'I know...'

"But sensei, I am capable of far more than that, it wouldn't be pushing me to grow." Sakura replied, still with the smile.

"I'll tell you what you're capable of." He returned the smile.

"Sensei, when do I get to learn a new jutsu, because it's been atleast 6 month since you've allowed me to improve at all in ninjutsu." Sakura asked.

"Sakura..." He seemed to be struggling saying whatever it was. "I don't believe that you have enough potential to master ninjutsus beyond those basic few you already know. Afterall, it seems you just weren't meant for the ninja life." He said seriously.

"Not meant for this life? Because I don't possess a blood-limit or demon?" She asked slowly.

Her voice never wavered and her eyes stayed gleeful as did her smile.

Naruto frowned. "Yeah Kaka-sensei, Sakura shouldn't be held back. She'll just stay weak if you refuse to train her!"

"Weak." The word escaped her mouth.

Her cheeks were as high and rosy as usual, her lips still smiling.

Even the shine in her eyes remained.

It was the lone tear that streaked her right cheek and down her neck that broke her flawless mask.

They all turned to her, Naruto realising his mistake.

"No-" Naruto tried to fix what he'd done, but she was gone with a rain of sakura petals.

'Where'd she learn that?' Kakashi thought, surprised though still ashamed.

What kind of teacher had he been.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Warning: This'll be my first story when i use Sakura's inner... so beware of my inability!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - **

"Weak... weak... weak... weak" Sakura chanted, unevenly, inbetween heavy breaths.

With every utterence she kicked another tree, punched another crater into the stead of the ground.

As if punishing herself, the word she spoke seemed to motivate her.

It wasn't a good type of motivation though, similar to that which drove Sasuke.

Sakura lifted her head slightly.

"You can come out now, I know you've been watching me." Sakura told a tree.

'Damn, she sensed me?'

"I'm gunna give it to you straight Itachi-san You can have the kyuubi for all I care, but he wouldn't take me for bait, and why don't you kill your little brother while you're at it. If you don't feel challenged after that, The imfamous Copy-nin deserves a good beating."

"From the looks of what I imagine was once a forest, here, you could probably give a better beating than I, kunoichi."

"I'm far too weak." She replied, with her beautiful smile.

Within an instant he stood behind her.

"Weak are you? What is your name." He asked softly.

"Sakura Haruno."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes Itachi-san."

"You know Sakura-chan, you're one of the first people in my life to not fear me."

"I don't care if I die. It's not as if i've got something to live for." She laughed.

"Then what of torture? You do not fear pain?"

"Why would you torture me, anything i have that you want, i'll give it to you."

"Anything?"

"Yes Itachi-san."

"You shouldn't ever say that Sakura-chan. A lesson one often learns the hard way."

She laughed again."I suppose you're right."

"Is your face stuck that way? Or do you just chose to creep me out?"

"I've no idea what you mean."

"Why smile and laugh when on the inside you feel like sh.t?"

"How exactly do you figure that Itachi-san?"

"Your eratic chakra. As divinely beautiful as it is, it bounds like that of someone with the intent to kill. And yet, at the very same time, it sulks in the way that is broken, and dances in a way that is afraid. You do fear me, and death."

"Well well, an Uchiha prodigy, of course. you're the only one in the world who can really understand my true feelings. Ironic ne?"

"And what of my little brother. He has the sharingan too."

"Yes but I get the feeling that he doesnt view chakra like it's a life-force or an energy. I imagine he sees only power in the face of one's chakra."

"Drop the mask. I mean why wear it if I alread know how you feel."

"None the less, a ninja never shows their emotions."

"You said you'd give me anything. All I want is to see what you look like when you're human."

They stood silently.

Itachi flashed infront of her and held up her chin in a way that shifted the shield of pink bangs.

She gazed up into his deep crimson eyes.

Her face was finally readable.

Itachi almost flinched.

The agony of her eyes were far more powerful than that which one can see in chakra patterns.

"Are you lonely?" He asked sympathetically, raising a hand up her arm and caressing her cheek with his thumb tenderly.

Before time could stop, Sakura had flung forward into an embrace she so badly needed.

And in the destroyed forest, deserted by all, he held her tightly, comforting them both.

"How could someone so beautiful and strong as you Sakura-chan, be so lonely."

"I could ask you the same thing. But i'm weak, remember?"

"Look into my eyes."

"Uh."

"Just do it."

She looked into his sharingan as the tomoe bagan to swirl and Sakura could see the forest from where Itachi had been.

The ground was thoroughly destroyed as was every tree , deformed or dead on every account.

Suddenly she was back in his arms.

"That's what I saw when I first got here. You can't honestly tell me you call that weak?"

"Well, everyone else does. My own sensei refuse to train me afterall"

"I could train you."

"You're not serious. I can't just start training with an S-class criminal."

"I'll hand myself in if it'l make a diference."

"Really?"

"You really are strong Sakura, you can't let your only weakness be what others think."

"Then we'll visit Tsunade in the morning. You'll need a place to stay. Come home with me?" She looked up, almost pleading.

"Sakura-chan, you aren't alone anymore. But i'll come and stay for the duration of your training..."

"What is it?"

"I need to check in with Akatsuki to let them know that I'm leaving the organisation."

He leapt into a tree and had almost disappeared when an arm grabbed his.

"Promise you'll come back!" She cried desperately.

"You're so beautiful when you cry..." He said and with that he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Warning: This'll be my first story when i use Sakura's inner... so beware of my inability!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - **

Itachi walked into the Akatsuki base wearing a mesh shirt and ninja pants, carrying his cloak and ring.

He walked straight past every room including his own and stopped at the kitchen.

Walking in, he found everone sitting up at the table and eating.

Everyone, including Leader.

They all paused and turned to him.

When he looked up and glanced briefly at each of them before lingering on Leader, they saw something that none of them ever had.

They saw for the first time in their lives, Itachi's real eyes.

They were a deep onyx, captivating and emotional.

'So that's why he always where sharingan, or everyone'd be able to read him like a book...' A few them seemed to ponder.

"What is it?" Kisame asked, arching an blue eye brow.

"I'm leaving Akatsuki" He said asertively.

There were a few silent minutes spent, letting the news sink in.

"Why?" Everyone turned to leader at his question.

"Because I don't belong here, I don't want to fight anymore."

"And where are you going when you leave?" Deidara asked.

"Konoha."

"You're going home after all these years?" Sasori looked at him confused.

"No, I'm going to stay with and train a young kunoichi there."

"What so special about her." Leader asked.

"You knew I couldn't stay here forever. I'm lonely here. You guys are my friends but I-"

"Itachi's in looooove!" Tobi sang loudly.

They all seemed to look back and forth between the two before asking Itachi with silent gazes.

"I-I don't know... But I can't just hang here with you guys for the rest of my life."

"And what, you think Hokage Tsunade's just gonna let you come back?" Leader asked suspiciously.

"I will become a leaf shinobi and train the girl too."

"But what if you're on a mission to fight us!?" Kisame seemed fairly distressed.

"I won't be, as part of my deal I'll agree with Tsunade that I won't take any missions involving the Akatsuki."

They all seemed to absorb the revelation fairly slowly.

They all slowly offered Leader the chance to decide the final juring of the situation.

"You may go."

A wave of relief passed over everyone present.

With that, the cloak and ring were placed on the table and Itachi departed.

'Is it possible I'll miss it here...?' He thought flying down the corridor and toward Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Warning: This'll be my first story when i use Sakura's inner... so beware of my inability!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - **

Sakura was stepping out of the shower when the front door opened and Itachi stepped in.

"You should've knocked!" She called from the bathroom, a little flustered.

**'I don't think he should've knocked at all... In fact, he should come in here too!!!'**

'Don't even go there.'

**'I'm just saying, he's gorgeous and a total bad boy-'**

'Do you even hear yourself?!'

**'You mean, don't we hear us?'**

'Don't do that!'

**'Do what?'**

'Confuse me like that.'

**'Not like I have to try.'**

'You better have disappeared by the time I count to 3 or-'

**'Or what?'**

'Or else!'

**'Or else what?'**

'1, 2... 3! finally, some peace.'

Sakura came out of her daze to discover having subconciously walked out into the living room in little more than than a towel.

"Sakura-chan, is phazing out like that something you do on purpose or is it like a nervous habit?" Itachi asked, trying to resist the temptaion to lower his eyes to the substancial shape of everything he _couldn't_ see.

"Ahh!! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't realise..." Sakura choked, running to her room.

---

Sakura had soon finished dressing in some pajama pants and a comfortable tank top, before reappearing in the living room.

"Sakura." Itachi sounded quite serious. "Your chakra seemed almost twice as powerful when you were phazed out. Is it possible you know why that might be?"

Sakura's head drooped and her shoulders sank as she miandered over to sit next to Itachi on the couch.

"I have another me. Another entire facet to my mind. She is the inner me, the more upfront, ambitious and in most cases, more hormonal me."

"A split personality?" He asked, smirking slightly at the last thing she'd said.

"Almost, but not quite. We are one in the same, but she is stronger than I am. I am however, able to supress her the majority of the time. In the past she has taken over my body for short periods of time, switching control. When she is in power, I am stronger and more outgoing and my outer voice is in her head tell her my thoughts. When I phaze out like that it's usually because we're conversing or in an argument. Though, she is there all the time, I can force to the corners of my mind in order to focus."

"I see, and when would she usually come out?" Itachi continued to interregate a rather nervous Sakura.

"Talk in my head or take control of my body?" She asked.

"Both."

"She talks to me mainly when i'm angry, stressed or disspirited. And of course when I see hot guys...And she only takes over my body if I'm asleep and need to wake up, or if I give her permission to take over in order to achieve her strength. Which is generally when I'm angry or depressed." Sakura said everything as though she'd rehearsed the speech over and over in her head.

"Who knows about your inner?" Itachi asked, exhaling heavily.

"No-one, no-one'd listen when I told them, and because they're always protecting me, I never get to let her out." Sakura said lowely.

"Could you let her out for me? I want to see her." He said plainly.

"Okay, but most of the things she says are her opinions, not mine!" She said, envisaging this as an entirely terrible idea.

He smirked.

Sakura placed her hands together and mumbled an 'Inner release!'

Sakura's eyes closed and when she opened tem they were a silvery white.

Aswell as that she was wearing different clothes and had the words Inner-chan on her forehead.

Her entire body, excluding her shoulders, upper arms, face, head, hands and between below her ribs and above her hips, was wrapped in a layer of pale pink bandages.

Her hair now reached her ankles and was entwined with multiple strips of red ribbon.

She wore a mesh mid-drift top, a white skirt that reached only just past the start of her thighs, a pair of black ninja boots and fingerless gloves.

Her eyes danced up and down Itachi's form, reaching a hand to wrap around his neck.

"Hello gorgeous, Saku-chan can't stop me now." She said leaning in Itachi's neck.

At first he stood wondering if moving would really be such a good idea, or if just enjoying this would be wiser...

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Sakura phaze back out.

'So Sakura-chan, though powerless, experiences whatever her inner does while in control.'

In that case It'd probly be better not to take advantage of the eager inner.

"Could I have the normal Sakura back now please?" He asked, his voice hitching occasionally.

"Aww, am I making you nervous Itachi-kun?" Sakura was saying before there was a flash and there stood the usual Sakura, clearly having a rather heated discussion with her inner at the moment.

He waved his hands infront of her face and she responded by nodding at him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Time for bed?" She asked him, yawning.

"Hn." He said, reminding her of his brother.

She lead him towards her bedroom.

Sakura slipped into the left side of the bed and murmered a 'Goodnight Itachi-kun' before her breathing slowed.

Itachi watched her chest rise and fall and the way her eye-lashes flickered.

He got into the other side of the bed and had closed his eyes when he felt a small and cold form press into his side.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan, both of you." He breathed out before falling into unconciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

Sorry if sometimes I'm a bit blunt and unrealistic. The whole akatsuki thing and Itachi deciding to leave so quickly occurred because i have little to no patience. The story speeds up when I'm bored and slows down when I'm excited about the particular part! Hope this was of no inconvenience.

**This bit could get confusing. It's Sakura's inner. If you're still confused, message me and i'll try and fill you in.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - **

"Goodmorning, I made something for you to eat... Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked from the doorway, finding the appearance of her inner, making the bed.

"She kept ignoring me, so I'm letting her sleep in." Inner told Itachi, walking over to him.

"Letting her sleep in?" He mimicked her in question.

"Yes, should I wake her? It's just that she's not really a morning person." Inner laughed happily.

"Charming... Yes, do wake her. We're training this morning because this afternoon she's still train with her team." Itachi replied.

There was a flash of blinding white and there stood Sakura.

However, she didn't stand for long and fell to the ground angrily.

"You could have warned me..." She grumbled out loud.

**'You'd be annoyed anyway.' **

'Yeah yeah'

"Sakura?" Itachi creased his eye brow at her, wondering how her team had never wondered why she phazed out the way that she did.

"Hmm?"

"Breakfast."

"You can cook?" Sakura smiled, concealing a fit of histerics.

"Sakura, you're holding back again." He said baffled by this.

'Why would she feel the need to hide like that around me.' He thought.

"I don't think you want to see how I'm feeling." She replied.

"You've no idea what I want." He said, before smirking as he re-thought his word choicing.

Sakura shrugged and her face became suddenly readable again.

Or rather 'her entire body aching and writhing on laughter on the floor' became visible.

"Let's go to the Hokage tower..." He said before mumbling: "Before you die of joy." under his breath.

---

"Shizune, y-you know-what we n-need?" Lady Tsunade slurred.

"Yes. For you to stop drinking." The lady sighed.

"No, no, we need more medical ninja!" The slug princess was overwhelmed by an outburst. "There just doesn't seem to be anybody with the nescessary chakra control in the recent generations..." She became serious and sober at an alarming rate.

Shizune could never really tell if she was drunk or not.

They turned, hearing a knock at the door.

Tsunade looked at Shizune and said: "The next person to come through that door is a medic-nin." She seemed intoxicated again.

"Riiight.." Shizune looked worried at her senpai.

"Come in!" The Hokage yelled.

Sakura stepped inside her office and bowed before stepping up to the desk.

"Oh. Hi Sakura." The lady said in a gentle voice.

"Tsunade-sama, I have come with extremely good news."

"You're a medic-nin!?"

"No..."

"You brought me some more Sake?!"

"Uh... No."

"The Uchiha brat finally slept with you!?"

"Which one?"

Tsunade's face straightened and the sake bottle landed hard on the ground.

"What do you mean _which one_?"

"Um, well, you see, I was in the forest--"

"WHICH!!!! one?"

A small breeze lay on all three kunoichi and a deep, smooth voice echoed through-out the room.

"The brat's big brother." Itachi said smirking and standing beside Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

Sorry if sometimes I'm a bit blunt and unrealistic. The whole akatsuki thing and Itachi deciding to leave so quickly occurred because i have little to no patience. The story speeds up when I'm bored and slows down when I'm excited about the particular part! Hope this was of no inconvenience.

**This bit could get confusing. It's Sakura's inner. If you're still confused, message me and i'll try and fill you in.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - **

"Wait, before you freak out and call the guards listen to me." Sakura begged desperately.

**'Look what Itachi's done to you. You don't even try to mask your emotion anymore. It's bloody leaking out of your face.'**

'What, oh no...'

Sakura's face was stiched back on by her inner and she was once again 'happy'.

"Oh I'm listening Sakura-san. I imagine it's quite the story."

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"On with the story!!!!" The lady screamed.

Itachi couldn't help but blink several times.

'And I thought Pein was demanding.' He thought with a smirk.

"Well, I was training in the forest-" She was interjected by the man beside her.

"Mauling nature, more like it. May I tell the story?" Itachi asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I'm going to the hospital..." Shizune gave her response and walked away.

'This is rediculous. I've got to get help.' Shizune thought, running off to gather some jounin.

'Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai definetly. You can never be to careful with Itachi Uchiha.'

The Hokage's aprentice found almost all the jounin training with their teams.

So she now had an entire 12 people following her including: Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Gai, Neji, Lee and Tenten.

'Where could Kakashi be?' She wondered.

It was just then after running laps of the city for ages, that they heard Naruto's voice.

"Kakashi-sensei! You said you'd treat me!" Naruto's voice came again.

"Ichiraku!" Shinzune yelled behind her and they all bounded toward the ramen stand.

"Ohayou minasan! Tell Kakashi to pay." The orange clad ninja chuckled evily.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke. You must come with us. Lady Tsunade and Sakura are in grave danger." Shizune said.

"The Hokage?" Sasuke asked half-heartedly.

"It's Uchiha Itachi and it seems he's got Sakura hostage in a genjutsu!" Shizune yelled angrily.

She deliberatly neglected to mention the fact that the genjutsu was of the pair sleeping together.

Of course they'd had Sasuke at the mention of his brother, ignorant of Sakura.

They shot off in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

---

**Meanwhile in Tsunade's office.**

"You mean to tell me that Kakashi refused to teach you new jutsu?"

"Hai" Sakura replied to Tsunade.

"And that you left Akatsuki, soley so that you could train Sakura Haruno. The one standing right there."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Itachi affirmed.

"And you didn't _actually_ sleep together?"

"No. Sakura said for them both.

"And that you wish to become a Leaf shinobi once again."

Sakura was becoming impatient.

Itachi however just nodded curtly.

"I also wish to stay with Sakura for the duration of her training. If you don't mind, could I have a lone word with you?" He asked politely.

"Yes, Sakura, please wait outside. Make sure no-one comes in, at any cost. It could make for a messy situation."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura stood outside the door, leaning on the corridor's opposing wall.

---

**Meanwhile with Itachi and Tsunade**

"When I found Sakura, she had demolished a vast area of forest using only taijustu."

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly.

"She appears to have self-taught chakra control." He continued. "The way she forced chakra from her punches and kicks was not unlike you."

"I see." Tsunade said slowly.

"She could very well be a masterful medic-nin, with better diciplined chakra than even I."

"Amazing. In that case I will take her under my wing also. Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Yes, you see she has a-" Itachi stopped as a crash was heard outside the door.

And abruptly, 16 ninja burst throught the door, one of which Tsunade hadn't met.

"Brother! I'll kill you!" Sasuke screamed running at Itachi.

Similtaneously, Shikamaru had caught the criminal in his shadow technique **(you know the one)**.

Everyone seemed prepared to attack when an ear splitting holla rang from the now uprisen Hokage herself.

"STOP!!!" She ordered, slightly on the deatheningly loud side.

Even Sasuke refrained and turned toward her.

"Firstly! Who are you!?" The fith pointed at a girl, largely covered in pink bandages.

There was a flash, and just as an exhausted Sakura about to hit the floor, she was caught in toned arms and lifted into a bridal-style hold.

Silence was broken when the light subsided and there lay Haruno Sakura.

Dazed but very much awake.

"Itachi-kun?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - **

"So much for avoiding a messy situation..." Sakura laughed, spying the room full of her closest 'friends'.

"Well this certainly is awkward." Itachi breathed comicly.

Tsunade sighed.

"Minasan. Sit. Down. Now." She said with authority.

They all complied, all but Sasuke.

"Itachi-kun?" He asked looking at Sakura in his brothers arms. "You traitor Sakura!"

Had not it been for a quick thinking Shikamaru, Sasuke'd have struck.

"Sasuke. Stop." Sakura said looking up at him. "Don't become your anger."

"Are you daft?! Has everyone here completely lost it?!" He yelled at the gathered.

"Sasuke, I'm not here to fight you, any of you. I'm returning to my village. I'm here to train Sakura." He said finally.

"I'd rather die than let you find a happy ending." Sasuke growled.

"It is of no consequence to me, how you handle this situation. However, I could've expected more from Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi spoke eloquently.

"Hokage-sama, I wish you tend to Sakura at her house." Itachi turned to the troubled blonde.

"Hai, you have leave. And the same to all of you." She replied.

Bothered when no-one moved she rose and bared down on each of them: "DISMISSED!"

Smoke clouded the room as they all left.

One did stay though.

One silver haired jounin.

"This is my fault isn't it?" He looked regretful.

"Yes, this is very much due to your stupidity and lack of concern. But you are still to train all three of your students."

"Hai."

He was just leaving when he was held by the arm.

"You're always protecting her, but your doing it for reasons that she loathes. I know what it feels like to be seen as weak."

"Tsunade-sa--"

"She needs wings, so far you've but given her a cage."

Kakashi dropped his gaze.

"Dismissed." Tsunade murmered, sinking back into her chair.

'I need sake.' she thought.

---

**Meanwhile at Sakura's house**

Inner was healing herself.

Sakura had fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

Itachi walked up and sat beside her on the bed.

"You know, she lied." She told him, lifting her legs over his and finding a straddle position.

"Lied of what?" Itachi looked down at the girl affectionately.

"She told you that my opinions differ from her own. It is not so. We are exactly alike, bar my gorgeous looks and impulsive personality. I would only say something that she deep down, believed to be true." She said.

"Hn." He said lowely.

"She mightn't be ready to tell you yet but... she's very much inlove with you. I'm very much... inlove with you..." Inner began to close the gap between their lips and as she brushed his lips there was a sudden flash.

The kiss became passionate.

Slow, yet lustfully hastened.

And as swiftly as it had come, it was no more, and a drained Sakura fell limp in his grasp.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

I won't deny that my chapters are a little short but if you think about it, the faster I churn out the chapters the more consistant the story. If I take a month and write the entire story in one chapter, then you'd have to wait a month before you could read it... on the other hand if I take a day to write a portion of the story in one chapter, you need only wait a day. makes sense to me... Though I do generally try to make a fair sized chapter if I can anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 8 - **

**'Sakura, you need to wake up before I collapse.'**

'Wha-What's going oon?'

**'We or should I say 'I' have spent the past two hours dodging and deflecting shurican.'**

'Why, that's it I'm getting up.'

\/\/\/\/\ (flash)

"Itachi-kun! Stop!" Sakura wailed.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. You know, you really are amazing. You defended yourself midsleep for-"

"Two hours, I know." She interjected.

"Right... Can you imagine harenessing that so as to guard camp at night on a mission, say... or protecting a Fuedal Lord while you sleep?" Itachi was deeply enthralled in all the 'possibilities' while Sakura had lay back to sleep.

"Sakura-chan? There's a reason you were woken this early in the morning."

'Even if it did take me two hours...' He thought.

"Are we going to train Sensei?!"

"Yes, but I'd really rather you called me by my name irrelevant of training or ..." He faded away. And faded back in. "Now before we do anything, there is the matter of your weights."

"My weights... But I'm not wearing any weights..."

"Exactly."

He opened a bag and held up 80 kilograms.

"80 kilos, that won't be too bad..."

"This's only for your right arm Sakura."

The girl's face paled and, and Itachi took this as an invitation to attach the weight.

He channeled chakra into the metal, which molded in a spiral up Sakura's arm.

He soon there after applied the second weight to her left arm.

Itachi then held up a two 100 kilogram weights, one obviously for each of her feet.

"My head's sore just think about it. What are my scales gonna think. I mean, I've worked so hard to keep weight off that this is rediculous-"

"Be quiet... And stop swinging your legs.

He chakra molded them in bands around her ankles.

"Try to stand."

She stood-up straight away and for the blissful two seconds that the painlessness lasted it was great.

However, she sat just about as soon as she'd stood in the interest of maintaining feeling in each of her limbs.

"Yeah, you should probably try not to over do i-" He stopped, astonished.

Sakura had toddled a lap of the room.

She laughed.

She turned back around and he could see her hair was a little longer and barely visible ribbons were adorning it.

"You never told me you could 'semi-transform'." He said interested.

"Huh what do you mean?" She looked down at herself, bewildered.

"So... The amount of your inner's power you are allowed to utilise depends on how far you transform..."

**'Ooo, ooo, I knew that!'**

'I didn't'

"I didn't know that..." She said out loud.

"Well, the point of the weights is to make _you_ stronger, so no power sharing. Come here Sakura-chan."

She sat down on his lap and he forced a small burst of chakra into her forehead.

"Itai!" Sakura yelped. "Why'd you o that?"

"I've put a wall between you and inner. Don't worry, her voice will still be lingering in your mind, but you can no-longer transform... not until I release you."

"You really don't trust me do you?"

"Don't be silly of course I do... just, this is part of your training. And if you do try to use your inner strength... Well, just don't."

"Why?" She asked in a low suspicious growl.

"Well, Uchiha chakra is fiery by nature and if you don't want to be burned from the inside out, I would suggest not provoking it."

"It'll burn me!?" She looked frightened.

"No, it won't technically burn you but it will feel that way."

"I guess that's why Uchiha's never end up medic-nins." She laughed. "You'd kill them befor you saved them."

"Hn." And with Itachi's final remark as he stalked over to his bag.

Pulling out a paperbag, he handed it to Sakura.

"This is what I intend for you to wear for the duration of your training." He said smirking.

Sakura arched an eye brow befor unveiling the clothes he'd given her.

There was a skimpy miniskirt, mesh top, tall ninja boots and a couple of rolls of bandages.

"You're kidding." She smirked looking at him. "I'm no slut. I'm not wearing it."

"Yes, yes you are. That little ensemble is ideal for eleviating difficulty in movement. It allows fluid and increased flexibility of your body. And to be quite frank, it'll come in handy as a disguise on some missions."

She rolled her eyes. "As if, you're just as perverted as Inner."

"As you." Before she could retaliate he continued: "Your training today is to get good enough at walking in those weights that you can jump 30cm into the air. You can use _your_ chakra to help you if necessary."

"In these?" She asked peering down at the megre 'ensemble'.

He nodded.

"And what are you going to do? Stand behind me and make sure my skirt doesn't blow up."

He looked skeptic before saying that: "Exploding your skirt is hardly something I would do."

Sakura laughed, while Itachi simply smirked in amusement.

"Now, get changed." He ordered and sat down on the bed.

"Out. This is not debatable. OUT!" Sakura yelled at the oldest Uchiha who simply rose and left soundlessly.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

I won't deny that my chapters are a little short but if you think about it, the faster I churn out the chapters the more consistant the story. If I take a month and write the entire story in one chapter, then you'd have to wait a month before you could read it... on the other hand if I take a day to write a portion of the story in one chapter, you need only wait a day. makes sense to me... Though I do generally try to make a fair sized chapter if I can anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 9 - **

Itachi jumped from tree to tree following Sakura toward the training ground where she'd meet her team.

This was taking less time than he had anticipated because her muscles seemed to strengthen exceedingly fast.

---

**Meanwhile with Sakura**

Sakura was able to walk fairly easily now.

Sakura, though supposedly impotent in battle was, dispite the knowledge of many, rather learned.

When no-one would train with her, her hours were spent in two different ways.

The first being to train with clones or dummies.

The second being reading at the library and then practicing that which she read.

Hence had been her self-instructed chakra control.

And also her amatuer medical jutsu ability.

She'd managed to send medicinal chakra towards her thighs and foreamrs.

As she had suspected, in the same way that she could heal by increasing the cell production rate, she could increase the rate at which her muscles developed from the strain of the weights.

That and the fact that she was healing any strain simeltaneously, meant that she was becoming amiable at walking.

She still, however, could not run, jump nor kick very well.

None of which she wanted to do in her new outfit anyway.

To be specific that which she wore looked something like this**(btw:if there is anyone who could be bothered to draw this please let me know and i'd love to see it!)**:

-She of course had metalic spirals going up her arms from the weights. (wrist to below elbow)  
-The bandages had only been enough to cover her chest and upper thighs. Leaving bare mid-drift and shoulders.  
-The mesh top was short sleeved and only just passed the bandages on her ribs.  
-She wore fingerless gloves.  
-Her boots were strange because only the soul and part around her toes and heal was like a shoe. The rest was completey tanjible and molded tightly to her leg, clinging just below the knee.

'Why do I have to wear this?'

**'Because it's 'flexable'. And he, and I, love the way we look in it!'**

'If he loves us so much, then why is he letting me wear something so...so...mere. What if some guy tries to rape me? Then what? I don't think someone who loves me would do that.'

**'He's following us, he won't let you get raped. Besides he probably just likes the fact that of all the guys checking you out, he's the one you love.'**

'I don't think that Itachi-kun's really the evil-make-others-jealous type.'

**'Hey, you've been wrong before.'**

Sakura reached the training ground and was the first one there.

She sat on the bridge's railing and in a cloud of smoke, Itachi joined her.

"What did you do?" Itachi cocked his head at her.

"Why what ever is it you mean Itachi-kun?"

"How'd you manage to walk here without fainting from exhaustion?"

"What you think I'm weak?!"

"No." H turned away. "Just that it took me a weeks and a half to get use to that much weight." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing, must leave. Your team's arriving." And with that he vanished.

It was a little while befor Naruto became visible coming down the road.

He was followed closely by Sasuke, whose hands were in his pockets, a stead-fast scowl on his face.

'It's going to be a long day isn't it...' Sakura thought.

**'For you maybe.'**

'You're right, at least I don't have to deal with you trying to free yourself whenever i'm angry.'

**'My my, you're right, my day got longer in just the short time it took you to remind me.'**

'Well atleast now we present a united front. A front of discontent.'

**'How unusual.**' Inner smirked in sarcasm.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Explanation for short chapters**: I won't deny that my chapters are a little short but if you think about it, the faster I churn out the chapters the more consistant the story. If I take a month and write the entire story in one chapter, then you'd have to wait a month before you could read it... on the other hand if I take a day to write a portion of the story in one chapter, you need only wait a day. makes sense to me... Though I do generally try to make a fair sized chapter if I can anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 10 - **

**'Smile.' **Inner growled through gritted teeth.

Sakura tried to mold a grin onto her face.

It proved to be a touch on the dificult side as a result of her skimpy outfit.

'I'm trying but I don't exactly want to look like I'm enjoying this.'

**'So you are?'**

'No!'

"Ohayou Sakura-CHA---." Naruto slurred out, taking in the sight before him.

"Naruto, please don't look at me like that."

"W-what huh, no."

'_please don't look at me like that_... What was Sakura on about?' Sasuke thought looking up.

"Sasuke, please don't look at me like that." Sakura sighed.

"I wouldn't but..." Sasuke had momentarily lost the ability to form proper sentences.

He lifted and lowered his head matching his glance.

"Please just don't say anything." She said.

"Why not? I think you look lovely." He said sitting up on the railing also.

"I don't know Sakura-chan, it's doesn't really seem like you..." Naruto said slowly, still scanning her.

"Did Itachi like it?" Sasuke asked snidely.

"I'm going to find Kakashi, he's going to love this." Naruto said running off.

Sakura ignored him.

"Yes Sasuke, actually, he's the one who bought it and has forced me to wear it. You don't honestly think I'd wear this fashion atrocity by my own free will?" She asked sunken.

"I suppose not. But I think it'l be good."

"And why is that?" Sakura looked skeptic.

"Flexiable... And if we ever need you to pose as an um... 'that" He pointed at her... "and spy, it'l come in handy."

"That's exactly what he said." Sakura muttered.

"So, he's got you running around town in underwear, what do you wear at home?" He smirked... though on the inside he was clawing at the very thought of his brother even touching Sakura.

"Well, Sasuke, as a matter of fa-- Ahhh!" Sakura screamed falling into the river.

Naruto and Kakashi had poofed infront of her and given her such a shock as to fall off the rail.

With the weights on, Sakura couldn't swim and was just sinking to the riverbed and flowing downstream at the same time.

"Help!!" She screamed just before she'd gone under.

'She can't swim' Kakashi thought.

Naruto was so paniced that he didn't know what to do.

Sasuke dived in and searched as best he could for her.

He had to save her, he couldn't let it be his fault she was dead.

He was running out of oxygen, but refused to float up.

He needed to find her now.

He began to feel dizzy, losing himself the the breathlessness.

Unable to keep from floating up any longer he burst over the river bank.

And there lying on the grass before him was Sakura.

In the arms of his brother, whose hair and clothes were soaked.

Water dripped from his body to the lifeless one beneath it.

Time seemed to stop as he saw her.

'She can't die, I-I like her and I love her and-'

His blood ran cold as Itachi closed his mouth over Sakuras'.

He reclined and pressed gently on the valley of her chest and spoke words of encouragement to her.

She coughed and water spilled from her mouth.

Sasuke lay, clinging to the riverbank, staring in silence as Sakura lunged forward and hugged his brother.

'I hate you Itachi, more now than ever before.'


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Explanation for short chapters**: I won't deny that my chapters are a little short but if you think about it, the faster I churn out the chapters the more consistant the story. If I take a month and write the entire story in one chapter, then you'd have to wait a month before you could read it... on the other hand if I take a day to write a portion of the story in one chapter, you need only wait a day. makes sense to me... Though I do generally try to make a fair sized chapter if I can anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 11 - **

Kakashi and Naruto jumped from the bridge to the bank and lifted Sasuke out of the river.

"Teme, you weigh a ton!" Naruto strained.

"Naruto, he's drenched." Kakashi pointed out,

"Yes, but- Hey teme, are you even listening!?" Naruto shook the barely concious boy.

He still wouldn't speak.

His eyes still locked on her, having Itachi run his fingers through her hair and whisper in her ear.

---

"Sakura, you need to be more careful. If an enemy ninja had caught you like that..." Itachi looked at her.

His voice held such concern.

In a second he had tackled Itachi and was fighting for punches.

"You do this everytime! Taking the people I love... away from me." By now Sasuke had faced away from them, "You gain their love and then when you have them in your grasp... you killed every last one of them..." He returned his turn to them, and there were tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Brother, I won't kill Sakura-"

**'This is bad, I've never seen Sasuke cry.'**

'I hate watching people cry. Even Sasuke, he is crying for me afterall.'

**'We need to do something, your just frozen here like a dead fish.'**

'Right, I have and idea.'

There was a loud thump and both Uchihas shifted to view Sakura to be collapsed on the ground.

Sasuke looked straight to Itachi.

"Sasuke, I didn't, and I don't have time for this anyway." He sat down next to Sakura and tried to wake her.

Sasuke walked over to help but was pushed away.

"Don't come near her. I didn't exactly steal her from you if that's how you feel. And I don't want you hurting her again. I have never really been loved either brother. Our parents didn't love _me_, they loved my strength..."

"Brother, I loved you, I wanted to be just like you."

"Tell me Sasuke, if I had loved you would that have been enough to watch your family die? No, it wouldn't be, and it wasn't enought for me either."

"What, so Sakura will be enough?"

"Yes." He looked down at her pale face."

**'This is by far worse than before.'**

'I know.'

**'Both the Uchihas are inlove with you and heaven help me, you love them both, don't you?'**

'No, I only love Itachi but I just... can't hate Sasuke.'

Itachi looked down at Sakura.

Wake up Sakura, I know you faked it.

Sakura peeked open an eye and gave both the men a weak smile.

"Shouldn't we train?" She asked biting her lip.

Itachi stroked her face with his fingers before disapearing.

"Come along Sasuke. You'll get left behind."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Explanation for short chapters**: I won't deny that my chapters are a little short but if you think about it, the faster I churn out the chapters the more consistant the story. If I take a month and write the entire story in one chapter, then you'd have to wait a month before you could read it... on the other hand if I take a day to write a portion of the story in one chapter, you need only wait a day. makes sense to me... Though I do generally try to make a fair sized chapter if I can anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 12 - **

"O-k... lets start with some healthy laps of Konoha. All three of you will do 10." Kakashi said.

He looked at Sakura.

"But first Sakura, you should get changed, those bandages have gone see-through."

"I cant." She said regretfully. "This was Itachi's idea. I'd transform but he put a seal on Inner anyway."

"Yes, we'll be talking about that later. I'm still not sure what exactly that is... Now off you go." Kakashi sat next to a tree to read.

The three started out.

Sakura, dispite pushing chakra into her feet was still unable to keep up.

"Sakura, come on, you're falling behind." Naruto looked worried.

It was miraculous that she'd been strong enough to walk unhindered.

"I c-can't" She mumbled defeated.

What she was doing was less of a jog, more of a strange limp.

"Sakura." She looked up at Sasuke. "First you can't swim and now you can't run?" He looked skeptic.

She ignored him and kept on, trying to maintain a level face through the agony in her legs.

---

The boys had long finished their laps when Sakura crawled past them on her final leg.

"I did it!" She sounded excited.

"Sakura, you really pushed yourself too hard this time." Kakashi was concerned.

Pushing a morsel of chakra to her muscles, she stood agains a tree and smirked.

"You're wrong. I'm getting stronger." She laughed.

"Well, whatever keeps you happy." He smirked.

Sasuke was beside himself. "Sakura, why are you so pleased with that. You'll probably need to be carried home."

"I don't think so. Not that any of you could carry me home." She replied smugly.

"And why's that? Itachi?" He scoffed.

"No, I just mean, you guys wouldn't be strong enough."

And before any of them could argue that they were strong and that she wasn't _that_ fat, she had started walking towards a tree.

She measure aproxiametly 30cm on the trunk and started jumping.

"She isn't doing what i think she is... is she?" Naruto asked a stupered Sasuke.

"She's practicing jumping." Kakashi concluded. "I guess she's covering the basics... though even that's a little too basic."

Naruto sauntered over to her and sat down.

"Sakura-chan, why are you practicing jumping?" He asked naively.

"Someone finally asked. I was waiting for someone to find it strange that i couldn't swim, run nor jump." She laughed.

"So there's a reason?" He asked.

"Yes dummy. But you can't tell Sasuke and Kakashi. If they're to arrogant to figure it out then screw them."

"oh... so why?"

"Well, I'm wearing weights."

"I see. That's why we wouldn't be able to carry you."

"Aha." She kept jumping.

"So, how much do they weigh, are they the things on you're wrists and ankles?"

"Yes, 80 kilos... on each of my wrists." She paused for dramatic effect while Naruto's heads rocked a little.

"I'm not sure I believe you... And your ankles?"

"100k each. You can check if you like."

Naruto reached over and held Sakura's hand.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep." He steadied his arm.

Sakura released the strain of the weights and her arm plummeted as Naruto attempted to hold it with both hands.

"I believe you. Please help me." He choked.

"Ok." Sakura giggled.

"Why can't we tell the others?" He asked innocently.

"Because, they think I'm weak and you were the only one who seemed to think there had to be a problem."

"But Sakura, they don't think that. They just... ok maybe they do a little bit."

"Yeah, anyway, Itachi said that my goal today was to jump 30cm into the air. But it's really hard."

"I imagine, how can you be standing... let a lone jumping?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Explanation for short chapters**: I won't deny that my chapters are a little short but if you think about it, the faster I churn out the chapters the more consistant the story. If I take a month and write the entire story in one chapter, then you'd have to wait a month before you could read it... on the other hand if I take a day to write a portion of the story in one chapter, you need only wait a day. makes sense to me... Though I do generally try to make a fair sized chapter if I can anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 13 - **

"Well it's an interesting philosophy actually... but you wouldn't get it." Sakura smiled at Naruto.

Her real smile.

"You know Sakura, ever since Itachi came back you've been a whole lot more like you." Naruto grinned.

"T-thanks... Naruto-kun. I think you're right.

---

Sakura toddled home.

Each step a little more challenging than the last.

She was half way there, beginning to wonder if she'd make it when he appeared, leaning against a tree infront of her.

"Sakura. Can I walk you home?" He asked smoothly.

"Couldn't stay away?" She laughed.

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You figured me out. I'm getting soft. Am I that readable?" He looked down at her porceline face.

"No, just to me." She let her head comfort into his chest and continued to walk. "Itachi-kun, why did you really make me wear this?"

"You really don't trust me do you?" He teased her.

"Was it to show me off... Or for your own enjoyment-"

"No. The real reason, that you are dressed that way."

"Yes."

"Is because... When you transform, your Inner is just you, but she is the you that _you _want to be. She's the real Sakura. And the way she appears, is the way you wish to appear. I just thought, that this was a step closer to the freedome the real you wants." He held her infront of him.

Then, he brought her forward and had her fitted tightly to his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Come on. I really ought to get you in bed."

Sakura stopped and turned to him.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh? And what did you mean.?" Sakura smirked at him.

**'Yeah... I wish he had meant that... he's so sexy in the dark, the way the street lights hit his fac-'**

'Inner! Try not to get too... high.'

Itachi chuckled.

'Inner Sakura's probably having a field day.' He thought.

He pulled Sakura into him again.

"I meant you need your sleep, 'cause you'll be running 100 laps of Konoha in the morning."

Hearing this, Sakura snapped up. "Huh. what!?"

Before she could get a response, she had been hoisted into bridal style and orbed away to her apartment.

"Shh." Itachi cooed "Sleep now."

He lay her beneath the covers and lay down himself.

---

So enthralled by each other, neither had noticed the badlly hidden ninja, spying on them.

"I will not lose to you."


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Explanation for short chapters**: I won't deny that my chapters are a little short but if you think about it, the faster I churn out the chapters the more consistant the story. If I take a month and write the entire story in one chapter, then you'd have to wait a month before you could read it... on the other hand if I take a day to write a portion of the story in one chapter, you need only wait a day. makes sense to me... Though I do generally try to make a fair sized chapter if I can anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 14 - **

"Ahhh! Itai!!" Sakura screamed, sitting up and grabbing her side.

She looked up at a smirking Itachi.

"Care to tell me why it was you did that." Sakura growled through gritted teeth.

"I forgot about the seal... just expected Inner to fight me... Oh well, it's good anyway." Itachi sighed.

"Oh well?! You just freaking stabbed me with a kunai and this is 'good anyway'!?" Sakura was fuming.

"Well, getting you awake isnt always an achievable task, and I was ready to train..."

Sakura's sweat dropped.

She jumped out of bed to lunged at Itachi.

"You really ought to dress, I mean, your underwear are pleasantly... pink... but you'd get cold outside." Itachi looked her up and down.

Sakura now frozen, gazed down and was discontent to find that she'd mysteriously been undressed in her sleep.

"Itachi, you undressed me!?"

"No, I have class Sakura, if i'd wanted to see you body i could have just asked you to strip. I don't need to wait until you knocked out."

"Then who- I don't care and I certainly don't want to know."

"Get dressed, you got laps to do." Itachi smirked walking away.

"Laps, laps..." Sakura mumbled under her breath, getting changed.

She suddenly felt a familia chakra nearby.

"Sasuke?" She whispered.

But in a flash, the signature was gone and Sakura laughed.

"I must be losing it..."

---

**Short, I know. Don't whine, as fun as that might be for you. Bare with me, It's easier to think in short bursts.**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end .**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - **

Sakura was on her 62nd lap of Konoha when she was joined by a very energetic companion.

"Ohayou Naruto." Sakura laughed, as the boy caught up to her.

"How long have you been running Sakura-chan?"

"A while... Every lap is taking me longer..."

"How many you done so far?"

"62, and the minute we pass the tree up ahead, i'll be on my 63rd." She groaned.

"Lee and Gai finally got to you huh..."

The two of them laughed.

"No, Itachi seems to think that running 100 laps of a village in 360 kilograms of weights is going to better my strength and stamina. Who am I to doubt it..."

"True... 100!? You're doing 100 laps!?" Naruto tripped on a small rock.

He looked up to see Sakura waving goodbye as she continued her training.

---

Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto were lined up on seats eating ramen when a bird flew down and rested on Kakashi's arm.

"Oh. Mission. Come on, it seems urgent, why else would they send a bird..." Kakashi sighed.

"Hn." Sasuke jumped up, stuck his hands in his pockets and started in the direction of the tower.

"Wait up you guys, i'm not finished!" Naruto wailed.

They reached the office and waited outside Tsunade's door before being invited in.

"I have a mission for you. It's rather urgent." Tsunade said.

"Hey! Where's Sakura-chan. We can't start without her." Naruto was confused.

"She won't be coming on this mission with you." Tsunade explained.

"But, why not?" Naruto was frustrated now.

'What do they think, she's weak? I'll teach'em.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto. Calm. She isn't going because she is busy." Tsunade said.

"Oh. Right."

Sasuke and Kakashi looked bewildered.

"She's busy?" Sasuke asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, you were already aware that she's training with Itachi, no?"

"Ok, what's the mission." Kakashi asked.

"It's just a scout mission. But you could be gone for between a month and a year." She said, handing them the mission scroll.

"Hai!" They said in unison before jumping out via multiple exits, off to their respective homes to gather what they'd need.

* * *

**CHALLENGE...for me!: I'm going to submit 5, you heard right, 5 chapters today... or at least, that's my challenge... and if i cant do that, i shall do 500 pushups and if i cannot to that I shall walk around konoha 100 times on mi hands...**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - **

Sakura had eventually finished the labouring hundred laps and was waiting patiently at the training ground.

'Where could they be. Sasuke is never late and even Kakashi should be here by now...' Sakura was losing hope.

**'You should just go home.'**

'You're right. They aren't coming. Training was probably cancelled.' Sakura exhaled and shook her head.

"Why wouldn't they tell me?" She asked the empty space around her... O maybe not so empty.

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura called him out.

It actually took a little while for him to get there, for Sakura had sensed him from quite a way.

"Wow, your chakra reading is becoming unbelievabe, in only two days. With progress like that-"

Sakura was crying.

"Why'd they leave me behind? They always do." She sobbed quietly.

Itachi pulled her up to look at him.

"That would be my fault. I asked Lady Tsunade to send them on a mission."

Sakura was so shocked.

"Why!? Why would you do that." She was thrashing around, in a fit of despair and confusion. "Let me go!"

Itachi refused and held her by the arms, until she tired and went limp in his grasp.

"Sakura-chan. I sent them away because when they get back, I swear to you, you will be stronger than you ever thought was possible. Than any of them did. Sakura, look at me."

She gazed up, captured by two onyx eyes.

"Have I ever... told you how beautiful your.. eyes ..are." She fell into his embrace, to fatigued to stand.

He picked her up and headed into a grassy clearing.

Itachi lay her down and gently put his forefinger to her head.

"Release." He said gently.

---

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting patiently at the village gate, waiting for none other than...

"Yo."

"Late!"

"Hn."

They started walking, each a little unsure, each, except Naruto.

'I think you can do it Sakura-chan.' He thought.

* * *

**CHALLENGE...for me!: I'm going to submit 5, you heard right, 5 chapters today... or at least, that's my challenge... and if i cant do that, i shall do 500 pushups and if i cannot to that I shall walk around konoha 100 times on mi hands...**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - **

Sakura was up bright an early the next morning.

**'Sakura! I'm released!! Yip!'**

'Oh please no. And what is 'yip'?'

**'Who gives! I'm free. I'm free.'**

"Itachi-kun, my head is really sore."

"Yes, I imagine it might be." He chuckled.

"Make it stop..."

"Ok, there is a cure."

"Really?"

"No. But running 100 laps around Konoha is good for you anyway."

Sakura didn't move.

"Your team could be back anywhere between a month or a year from now. You need to get up."

Sakura was up and dressed in a matter of minutes, stepping outside to run.

"One minute." Itachi said. "You have to see the fifth first."

"O---kay." Sakura said, before vanishing in a rain of petals.

'Man, it's sexy when she does that...' Itachi though, rolling his shoulders.

---

Team 7, exluding Sakura, were jumping from branch to branch.

"I wonder how much she'll have improved when we get back..." Kakashi said.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan will be amazing! Believe it!" Naruto bounded cheerfully.

"Hn." Was the only reply from Sasuke, whose thoughts had also drifted onto said kunoichi.

---

Sakura appeared infront of Tsunade and tapped her gently.

"Miss Tsunade... Lady Tsunade!" Sakura managed to wake the intoxicated leader.

"Hm, uh, what?"

"You wanted to see me?"

* * *

**CHALLENGE...for me!: 3 down, 2 to go!!**

**STAY TUNED...: When i complete that challenge, i'm going to have another challenge. This one will be: to write a 1000 wrd chapter. Wish me luck! I'l need it!**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - **

"Would you like to become my apprentice?"

Sakura, though stunned, nodded her head.

"Then, the training begins from now."

---**(montage kinda thing.)**---

Sakura started training with the Hokage every day.

But she still trained with Itachi constantly.

Every morning she ran 100 laps of Konoha.

The day she became chuunin, the laps increased to 300.

And when she achieved jounin level they were increased to 500, every morning.

With the slug princess, she had mastered chakra infused strength, every known medical ninjutsu and how to harness her Inner's power.

Sakura had opened doorways in the way of medical ninjutsu, introducing the technique of repairing and strengthening muscles at an alarming rate, by sending specific bursts of chakra to the particular area.

Itachi and Sakura sparred regularly and trained in weaponry, taijutsu and various forms of nin and genjutsus.

In a literal manner of months, Sakura had become one of Konoha's best kunoichi and would enevitably be the best oneday.

Never in the ninja world had such a progressive development occured.

Ironic had it been, that the weakest was infact the strongest for that very reason.

She soon became ANBU, taking the next step towards the only thing she'd ever really wanted; Acknoledgment.

---**(end little montage thing)---**

"Sakura, do you think i should move out?" Itachi asked her oneday at breakfast.

He'd taken her out for a Sunday morning.

"No! -cough- uh, no. I don't think you should... I'm not full trained yet... And I need you."

"Need me to what? You're supassing me. There's nothing else I know how to give you." He replied.

"I just need you. You can't leave, and that's it. Not debatable." She answered him.

Itachi remembered the first time he'd heard her say that.

"Ok."

* * *

**CHALLENGE...for me!: 4 down, 1 to go!!**

**STAY TUNED...: When i complete that challenge, i'm going to have another challenge. This one will be: to write a 1000 wrd chapter. Wish me luck! I'l need it!**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - **

"Ok Sakura, you and your team have a mission. Nothing too hard. Just an assasination."

"Yep. Ok, so who you want me kill." Sakura chuckled.

"Orochimaru, and his subordinate Kabuto."

"Okay... So can Itachi come? I think you've punished him enough..." Sakura asked giving her best pout.

"Yes, but if you're both going you may as well storm some of Orochimaru's hide-outs too."

"Right. By the way, I saw Shizune hiding your sake in the supply closet."

Tsunade looked up excitedly.

"But you didn't hear it from me." Sakura smiled, petal-ing away.

---

"Hey, Genma, mission." Sakura yelled, throwing him a scroll across the street as he exited the pub.

"Thanks Saku-chan." He called, heading home to pack.

She also saw Kurenai and Asuma coming out of a cafe, and passed them each one as she ran off.

"Gates, 20 minutes!" She called behind her.

"Hai!" They both answered.

Sakura found both her favorite taijutsu experts at the training grounds.

"Gai! You're busy for the next week!" Sakura hollored, chucking him a scroll.

"And Lee." Sakura turned to the boy. "You can come too." She said, accepting the hug she'd predicted graciously.

Lee was chuunin at the moment, but he was, in Sakura's honest opinion, he was jounin level.

"Be at the gates in 20. Oh, and Lee, come with me. You're going to need a mask and uniform for this."

The two headed toward the ANBU headquarters, taking a detour past Sakura's apartment for her stuff and to inform Itachi of the mission.

They, being Sakura and Lee, reached the headquarters and got a spare mask and uniform out of the trainee office.

As they walked out, Sakura waved and smiled, greeting friends and teammates.

"Sakura-chan! You got mail!" Ibiki said, leaning around his door.

"Thanks!" She ran up and took it.

Lee peered over her shoulder.

"One from Naruto and one from Gaara-kun..." Sakura murmered, cutting them both open.

**Letter from Naruto:**

_Hey Sakura-chan._

_The mission shouldn't last much longer._

_I hope it doesnt, I miss you tons and so does everyone else._

_Kakashi keeps bringing you up and Sasuke used a full sentence to say he wondered how you were._

_I don't wonder, I know you're probly doing awesome!_

_Much love, -Naruto xoxoxo_

---

"Oh, how sweet, so that means they'll be back soon." Sakura smiled.

"They sure have missed alot in like... 6 months?" Lee grinned.

**---**

**Gaara-_kun_'s letter:**

_To the lovely Sakura,_

_Suna was never able to officially thank you for all of you help._

_I am esspecially grateful._

_Please come and stay again, Temari says you are welcome at her place anytime._

_Good luck with any up coming missions and say hi to Inner for me._

_Missing you endlessly - _

_Your honoured friend, and (proud face) Kazekage,_

_Gaara_

"Aww, isn't he just the most gorgeous little thing." Sakura wiped an invisible tear from her eye.

"Yeah... He sure is..." Lee said uncertainly.

Sakura looked at him and laughed. "Come on, we can't be late."

* * *

**Get well soon Staring.out.my.flooded window**

**CHALLENGE...for me!: Complete!**

**STAY TUNED...: When i complete that challenge, i'm going to have another challenge. This one will be: to write a 1000 wrd chapter. Wish me luck! I'l need it!**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - **

Sakura and Lee arrived at the gates to find Genma, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai all waiting patiently.

"I assume you have all read through the scroll I gave you and understand the mission?" Sakura asked.

They each nodded.

Sakura turned to Lee. "Gai will fill you in on the way."

"Hai Sakura-san."

"Ok, now, we will be travelling in our usual formation. I'll be in front to show the way. Are we all good?" Sakura smiled at them.

"Hai" The group chorused.

Sakura was just about to lead off when she noticed that something was missing.

"Hold up! Where is Itachi-kun?"

"I'm right here."

Sakura shivered as hot breath trailed down the back of her neck.

She spun around and buiried her blush.

"You're late." She said sternly.

"And you're beautiful." He replied innocently.

"And you are off the hook." She said mindlessly in response.

---

The troop concealled their faces with masks, and were already wearing hooded cloaks.

Sakura's mask was plain white with delicate sakura petals outlining a loveheart just above the left cheek.

---

The group set out, over branch and branch, heading in the direction of Orochimaru's lair.

They were making great head way and decided to stop for the night.

Camp was quickly set up, consisting of a small cental campfire and 4 tents.

One for Gai and Lee, who on countless missions as a genin squad, had shared a tent.

One for Kurenai and Asuma... One can only wonder why.

One for Genma, I'd not have been surprised had he brought some girl to share his tent with...

And one for Itachi and Sakura, who usually slept in the same bed anyway.

Sitting around the campfire, eating dinner, they discussed the plan of action.

"We're splitting into two groups. My group will be with Gai, Lee and Asuma. We will strike at the main hide-out where we expect Orochimaru and Kabuto to be. Genma will be the captain for squad 2, with Itachi and Kurenai. You guys are going to capture the north hide-out. Then we'll meet up near the Southern base and do the rest together. All good?" Sakura explained, drawing a precise diagram in the dirt.

The group nodded and disepated to their tents.

Sakura would take the entire night watch, as her Inner could do it while she slept.

---

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were on their way home, after a long and tedious 6 and a half month mission.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined for the near 50th time.

"Yes, it's just up ahead." Kakashi replied, as tranquilly as the first time he'd said it.

---

The morning came swiftly and so left the ANBU, continuing on their set courses.

Sakura's group reached Orochimaru's lair and were preparing to ambush it.

And Genma's squad were in a similar position at the northern base.

---

Sakura tuned her radio set and gave the order.

And simeltaneously, both Orochimaru and his subordinate, Kabuto, and the entire norther hide-out were over-run.

Entirely by two ANBU squads under the direct instruction of Sakura Haruno.

---

Having completed the mission, the group made their way to their camp from where they would return home at dorn.

Sakura had to heal both, Lee and Kurenai before the troop ate and went to sleep.

Once again, Sakura kept watch.

**"Oh my, Saku-chan is dreaming again..." **Inner said lowely, shaking her long pink hair.

---**Sakura's Dream---**

"But, you said-" Sakura was sobbing.

"I said I loved you Sakura-_chan_?" He smirked. "You were so easily fooled."

"But why!?"

"Akatsuki needed the Kyuubi and getting close to you was all part of the plan. All to easy. Thanks to you, we'll be able to drain the jinchuriki."

"No, I didn't mean for this. I thought you wanted to train me."

"Why would I. You as weak as they've always told you. Gullable and pathetic."

---**End Sakura's Dream**---

There was a bright flash as Sakura roused, breathing heavily and shaking frightfully.

"It's not true. No. It's not like that at all." Sakura rocked.

**'Sakura, it's ok. I know for a fact that Itachi loves you. And you know it too. Stop Worrying.'**

Sakura cried, muffling her sobbs with her cloak.

'Why do I keep having these dreams. I feel so unsure.'

"Sakura?" A low, smooth voice called from the nearest tent. "What's the matter Sakura-chan?"

"I-I.." Sakura could force the words from her mouth.

She just leapt from her crouch on the ground into his arms.

Warm and inviting, she delved her hands around his neck and kissed him.

Passionately, she cried into the kiss, deepened it even further.

Itachi was shocked.

He loved Sakura, but they had never so far as kissed before.

And she was crying, the kiss was needy and broken.

He responded, attempting in pulling her together.

She sunk into his lap and lay there, shuddering occasionally.

In the moment, he held her shivering in his arms and hushed her, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"It's ok. I love you Sakura."

* * *

**Get well soon Staring.out.my.flooded window**

**CHALLENGE number 2: I think i failed... i was only 33 words short. But that was such a perfect moment to end a chappi on... (cries silently.)**

**You got a challenge for me?**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - **

"What a youthful day this will be!" Gai called, peeking through the door of his tent.

"Hai Gai-sensei." Lee could be heard from inside the tent.

"How about some youthful laps of the campsite Lee."

"No" Sakura laughed from what was once the site of her tent. "We're leaving in 20 minutes, and you two have packing to do."

"Hai Sakura-san. Gai-sensei! If we cannot pack up our tent in 20 minutes, we must -"

"Just do it." Sakura shouted, still laughing.

They heeded her command and set straight to work on their tent.

They all ate breakfast and began their journey home.

---

Not far from them, Team 7 was sprinting toward Konoha.

"Sakura-san." Asuma called from behind her.

"I know Asuma-san, everyone is to conceal their chakra, irrespective of what happens from this point on. Understood?" Sakura said.

"Hai." They each responded.

Itachi's chakra was always concealled, it was only Sakura who could even barely sense him.

She aswell had learnt to never let down her guard, in constant awareness of those around her.

'Sasuke.' Sakura thought with dread. 'The way we're headed, we'll meet before we reach home.'

"Ok, Itachi-kun, I want you next to me the rest of the way, and everyone else, you can calm down. It's just Team 7." Sakura said, loud enough for them all to hear.

Itachi scoffed and jumped up beside Sakura, as per her instruction.

"Rough day?" He asked casually.

Sakura looked at him with an aura of skepticism.

The mask hid her face but he could figure her expression on experience anyway.

"Sakura-chan. Relax. Remember, you've got me." Itachi smirked.

"Comforting. Really." Sakura stopped and turned around, haulting her team.

"I expect we'll be travelling the rest of the way home with Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke, but that will not change anything. Untill we report to Lady Tsunade, we're still on this mission. You are not to disclose your identity. Am I clear?"

There were nods of submission in reply.

"Good." Sakura swivelled around and began jumping again.

Sakura looked briefly over at Itachi but snapped her head back when he saw her.

She faced him again and grabbed his hand in hers, tightening it as they flew through the air.

His hand held hers gently in response, nodding at her.

* * *

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - **

"Stop…" Kakashi signaled both of the boys. "What is the meaning of this?" He looked around them.

And as he said that, their appeared a ring of Konoha ANBU surrounding them.

The three of them visibly relaxed, seeing that the ANBU were of the leaf.

"Genma, Asuma? And Kurenai... And Gai too... Is that Lee?" Kakashi went around the circle, figuring out each of the ANBU.

All the ANBU looked at Sakura, who nodded slowely.

At their captain's permission they all removed their masks.

"Why is Lee with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you see, I got permission to tag along from-" Lee looked at Sakura for reassurance.

She gave none and so he said: "Our captain."

Team 7 peered over at the Captain that Lee had referred to.

It was definetly a woman.

What a perculia mask she wore.

Kakashi had certainly never seen it before.

"She must be great if she's your captain!" Naruto shouted looking around the elite group.

'Sakura?' The energetic blonde wondered.

"Hai. She is." Itachi said smoothly, gazing over at the kunoichi.

Team 7 now looked at the shinobi that could not be named.

"Both our groups are on our way to the hokage. We must go now." Sakura said sternly, through the mask.

The mask disguised her voice just enough for none to recognise her.

None but Naruto.

'I know it's you Sakura. And I'm so glad.' He thought happily.

---

The journey home from where they'd met up was fairly silent.

The only conversation was small talk between Kakashi and Genma, and the occasional joke from Naruto to Lee.

When they reached the Gates to Konoha, there were a few friendly words between the gate minders and Sakura, before the troop sped off to meet with Tsunade.

When they arrived, Sakura walked up to the fifth and embraced her.

"Mission a sucess I assume.?" She looked lovingly at her aprentice.

"Hai. Of course." Sakura replied.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I bother asking with you." The lady laughed.

Sakura handed Tsunade the scroll.

"The north, south, east _and_ west hide-outs?... Amazing." Tsunade smiled at Sakura and then the whole squad.

"And you brought home some old friends too?" The lady spied Team 7.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked confused.

"Hai Sensei. We ran into Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Kaka-sen-... Kakashi." Sakura finished.

"How convenient... So you've been aquainted yet?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I didn't think it an apropriate time." Sakura said.

"Didn't think it an apropriate time? What kind of a fangirl-" Sasuke was saying when Kakashi stuck his hand out.

The silver haired jounin walked forward slowly, and bent slightly, to eye-level with the women.

"You've grown strong... Sakura-san."

* * *

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - **

Sasuke shook his head slowly.

'No...' He thought. 'Impossible.'

"Kaka-sensei!!" Sakura shouted joyfully, jumping forward and hugging abruptly.

She laughed.

"I'm so glad you knew it was me. But Naruto-kun beat you to it, didn't you?" She smiled at the boy.

"Of course Sakura-chan." He replied.

She removed the mask and cloak to alow her hair to descend in a flourish of pink.

She remained to wear the scantly clothes that she'd worn the day they left, although she now had a jounin jacket loosely hanging over her shoulders.

She had an ANBU tatoo on her bicep, and real smile on her face.

"Who wants ramen?" She laughed and grabbed Itachi, leading him with her out the door.

Itachi was still in disguise and the guys were confused when Sakura dragged him along.

They sat down at the ramen stand and Kakashi was the first to ask.

"Who's your friend?" He looked at the man beside Sakura.

"This?" Sakura pointed to Itachi, smirking. "He... is my fiance."

Even Itachi was in shock... briefly, though of course, it was not noticable.

He did, however, catch on fairly quickly.

"Hn." He said, but Sakura knew he was laughing on the inside.

"Sakura, you're 13! You cant-" Sasuke was flustered and distressed.

"I _am _a ninja. And I _am _a jounin, and ANBU..." Sakura was enjoying this.

"Sakura, that doesn't mean you are ready to marry." Even Kakashi was concerned... or something else... **(what u think?)**

"Guys. I'm not serious. I can't believe you're all so gullable!" she laughed in histerics.

Naruto laughed with her.

"So who is he?" The blonde asked in curiostity.

"Itachi." Sakura said plainly.

She snatched his mask in the blink of an eye and was twirling in on her finger.

Both were smirking.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, but he made no move.

Kakashi was still catching his breath from the marriage scare.

"Thanks Itachi-san. You've made Sakura stronger and happier." Naruto grinned.

Naruto seemed to the the only one there, besides Sakura or Itachi, to be completely comfortable with the ex-criminal.

---

Having finished eating, they wandered over to the training grounds.

"Sakura-san, I'd really like to see how much you've improved." Kakashi spoke.

"I kinda thought you might..." Sakura smiled.

She turned to Itachi.

"If you want you can go home now and I'll see you later. This is kinda a team thing." She said, swinging from his neck with both arms.

He picked her up and put her down.

"Whatever you say." He caressed her arm and disapeared.

Sakura turned back to team 7 and grinned.

She reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out 3 bells.

"You've got until tomorow afternoon. Good luck."

* * *

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - **

"Come at me boys." Sakura coaxed eloquently.

Kakashi put his book in his pocket and began a series of handseals, vanishing from whence he'd stood.

Sasuke leapt away, disapearing into a large tree.

Naruto looked around. "Should I do that too?"

"Yes Naruto-kun. It would probably be the best idea."

"But you said to come at y-"

"Go, now."

Naruto ran off.

"Lesson number one! That all ninja must master; concealling their identity and hiding their position."

Sakura looked around, and smiled that she indeed could not _see_ anyone.

Mind you, she had not become the prodigy girl she was through mere sight.

Sakura had such an incredible hold on sensing chakra that she could read it almost as well as the sharingan.

She closed her eyes and focused, before dipping a hand into her weapons pouch.

In a lash of wind, Sakura threw three shuriken, each deliberatly missing the head of her opponants.

"You're going to have to do better than that." She sighed.

**'This is way too easy!' **

Just as her inner had said that, a kunai with an explosive tag flew just beneath her almost too late jump.

'You almost got me blown up!' Sakura yelled mentally. 'I better stop creating openings.'

She petalled away and appeared behind a certain jounin.

"Who you looking for?" She giggled, pouncing on him from behind. "A true ninja never leaves their back open."

'Something's not right... Oh Shit!' Sakura jumped away as there was a fair explosion.

"Almost got me sensei." Sakura smirked.

"Almost?" A voice said from behind her.

"B-but h-h-how..." Her clone stuttered as the real Sakura watched from a tree.

Kakashi made one swift strike and was shocked to see his target go up in a flourish of petals.

"Good show..." Sakura smiled.

She jumped down and walked toward the silver hair man.

She raised a kunai to his neck.

In an instant, the situation sped up drastically, becoming a series of taijutsu onslaughts.

Kakashi kicked, Sakura jumped, he cut, she ducked, he swiped for a bell and held it firm enough that upon Sakura's being kicked aside, he managed to keep it.

'That wasn't so hard. Maybe she hasn't come as far as I'd thought.' Kakashi thought, heading back to the clearing to await the others.

---

'Ok' Sakura thought. 'One down two to go.'

'Found you.' Sasuke smirked spying Sakura sitting under a tree.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked smoothly, dropping from above her.

She looked up.

"Can you provide more of a challenge that Kakashi?" She smirked.

He blinked and the sharingan appeared.

"I think that could be arranged."

* * *

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - **

She rose and smiled.

**'Twenty bucks says he can't dodge for shit.' **Sakura's inner laughed.

'We'll see. I probably don't even need you.'

**'True...'**

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke looked at her skeptically. "You awake."

"I wasn't really, no, but you should've taken that chance and gotten your bell. If you want one you'll need to come at me with the intent to kill. That's right, I want to see your best."

Sasuke nodded and launched into attack, with a steadily aimed kick.

While Sasuke was moving incredibly fast, Sakura could sense and aprehend his chakra.

Twas becoming quite the handy trick.

She side stepped and took his ankle, twisting it and throwing him into the ground.

'That probably wasn't necessary...' Sakura thought retrospectively.

Sasuke groaned and started to get up.

"It's mighty impressive you can get up... Neji had far more dificulty..." Sakura turned around and was walking away to get some distance.

Sasuke took the opurtunity to attack from behind.

Sakura made slight enough movements that she wasn't hit, but seemed to slow to avoid Sasuke's hand at her waist, grasping a bell tightly.

Sakura frowned.

"Well done." She said and disappeared.

'How strange...' Sasuke thought, even when we fought I could barely sense her chakra... Perhaps she's tired...' He walked toward the same clearing as his Sensei.

He was shocked to discover that he too had a bell...

'More curious than that, Sakura had thought Kakashi little challenge, even recieving a bell?' Sasuke was stumped.

---

**'Two down...' **

'Aha. I'm just a little scared, Naruto could be more dificult than the others... Infact, he's a whole other level.'

**'Because of the demon, or because he might figure you out?' **

'Both.'

She found him in the clearing where the other two were waiting.

"Typical! Waiting in the open for my attack... Good to see you havn't changed Naruto-kun." Sakura ran, at the boy, ready to strike the non-vital point in his arm.

She struck, blood spilling from a wound that smoked away simeltaneously.

"A shadow clone." Sakura said.

"Hn, maybe I changed a little?" Naruto chuckled, jumping from tree behind her.

They began fighting, dodging, deflecting and attacking all at once, the movements almost invisible.

"Why, Sakura-chan, would you attack my clone the way you did, if I am supposed to get the bell?" Naruto asked comically.

"Uh, well... um.. Because, I wanted to measure myself against you I suppose."

"And how are you going so far?"

"Well, you're so strong..." Sakura said.

**'Don't insult him.' **

'We both know I'm stronger, but that's not why we're here is it.'

Sakura dodged one final attack before back flipping to a safe 5 meters away.

She looked up and saw him with a bell clenched in his fist.

Naruto was livid. "Why!?" He growled angrily.

"Naruto-kun... Why what?"

"Why are you letting us win!?"

* * *

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - **

"I.."

"And don't give me some sorry excuse! I wanna know the reason." He shouted.

Kakashi stared at Sakura. "You threw those kunai, missing to intention. Then, you virtually handed over the bell."

"And you asked if I could provide more of a challenge, even having lost a bell to him." Sasuke was in the sudden shock of realisation.

"Well... I guess I underestimated you observatary skills..." Sakura tried to laugh it off.

"Why?" Naruto had his head down, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Naruto-kun. Are you sure you wanna go all out, I just don't think I can give you everything with out hurting you... If you get injured I can heal you in a snap, but I can't bring the dead back to life, and what if..." Sakura was starting to breath fast.

"What if you kill me?" Naruto looked serious. "Then I don't have what it takes to be Hokage."

"Naruto-kun, there's more to it than you realise-"

"Is there? I don't think so. I want you to show me everything you've got, down to ditching those stupid weights."

Kakashi and Sasuke were confused.

Sakura looked between them.

Sakura sighed, removing the spirals on her arms and ankles, revealing deep bruises where they'd sat for the many months since she'd first adorned them.

"Happy?" Sakura asked.

"Aren't you? It must feel nice... You must 360kg lighter."

The girl smiled faintly. "You're right, it's surreal without them on. But Itachi won't be pleased."

"Weights?" Sasuke asked. "When?"

Naruto answered for her: "The day she practised jumping, when she was so stoked to complete the laps."

"You did the laps in 360 kg of weights?" Kakashi was starting to feel a little stupid.

"Yeah, what'd you think I was just that pathetic?" Sakura asked, more directed at Sasuke than anyone else.

He shrank back.

"So you ready to fight me now?" Sakura asked vaguely.

"No." Naruto answered. "I seem to recall there being a stronger Sakura... Let's have a look see shall we."

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "What makes that such a bad idea?"

They all seemed to want to know.

"I've known all three of you for a long time. I've fought along side you... kind of anyway, and I know your weaknesses. _I_ mightn't use them against you, but my inner would. That'd just be unfair." Sakura bit her lip.

"Weaknesses huh? Well, I wasn't aware of my specific weakness, this seems the perfect time to discover it." Naruto was back to being optomistic.

"Yes Sakura-chan, I've been interested in that alter-identity of yours for a while." Sasuke smirked.

"If we all work together, I don't see the problem." Kakashi crincled his visible eye.

'How wrong you all are.' Sakura thought.

**'Let's not keep them waiting.' **Sakura's inner jumped up and down, only too eager to be set free.

'Cool it, or I'll not let you go!' Sakura warned.

There was silence in Sakura's mind and she formed a handseal.

"Inner Release!" She shouted, as a flash of light befell the clearing and Sakura was replaced with her Inner's form.

* * *

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 27-**

"I do hope you little boys won't fight like little girls." Inner spoke as the light faded.

There she stood in all her truest splendor, poised to attack.

The three men were briefly taken aback, taking a respective step away.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"So come at me honeys." She said, from behind them.

Their eyes widened and shock penetrated their bodies.

"H-how?" Sasuke asked.

"Stuttering? Sa-S-Sasuke..." She imitated him. "I make you as nervous as your brother." Inner laughed.

"And you, '_Hokage'_, what is it _you're_ waiting for?"

The shinobi were stunned and not one payed mind to turn and look at her, the girl who'd long lived within their Sakura.

"Are you... afraid? Or just... stupid." Inner cocked her head.

That brought them from their loss.

And they all but vanished.

Inner closed her eyes.

She searched for their chakras, locating them each.

'Pathetic. They all forgot and split up. So much for teamwork.' Inner smirked.

**'They've really done it now.' **Sakura shook her head.

"Nch nch nch." Inner sighed aloud.

"And to think, how vulnerable they are..." She continued.

"Just the way I like them."

* * *

**SHORT, I know, but i'm doin the next chap literally: NOW!!!! It'll b up tonight.**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 28-**

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura unveiled herself from a flourish or sakura petals, making rather a spectacular entry.

Naruto swallowed hard, but shook it off and looked into Inner's eyes.

"So, tell me, Sakura..."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sakura. What is this weakness of mine?"

"Well..." Inner began, striding around to behind Naruto.

"Me." She whispered into his neck, earning quite the shiver in return.

"No, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"That's not a weakness."

"No? Then what, prey tell, is?"

"A weakness is something that lessens your ability to succeed." He recited.

"I see." Inner rose a kunai to his neck slyly.

"Success isn't exactly you forte, demon boy." She smiled, running the knife's well sharpened tip over his jaw.

Naruto's breath hitched as an abrupt knock to his neck began his decent into subconcious abyss.

"Easy like pie." Sakura giggled, hoisting the boy swiftly onto her left hand and high above her head as she jumped toward the clearing whence she'd began. "Easy. Like. Pie."

---

'She got me so off my nerve I lost the others.' Kakashi shook his head.

Kakashi shifted. "What?" He held his hand out, catching a perfect snowflake in the palm of his hand.

* * *

**SHORT, I know, but i'm doin the next chap literally: NOW!!!! It'll b up tonight.**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 29 -**

"It's snowing?" Kakashi looked into the sky above him.

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched scream, as a blur of pink fell from a tree nearby.

Kakashi reacted, catching the fallen Sakura in his arms, landing gracfully atop another branch.

"K-Kaka-sensei? You saved me." Inner whispered innocently.

"Sakura." Kakashi said, whisping a strand of hair from her eyes and stroking it over her head.

Inner blushed a deep pink, biting her lip ever so cutely.

"Thank you, i'm so glad you were there to catch me." She said in the most adorable voice.

Inner leant forward in Kakashi's embrace looking into his eyes intensely.

"Kiss me sensei." She beckened sweetly.

He was leaning forward when all of a sudden he had his back against the branch, Inner above him, with a kunai at his neck.

The snow was gone and the string quartette that had been playing in the background faded away.

"A genjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"You, Kakashi-kun, are an utterly hopless romantic." She laughed, clicking her tongue. "A pervert, yes, but a romantic none the less."

In one swift movement, Inner had him knocked out and wisked away to the clearing once again.

* * *

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 30 -**

"Found me?" Sasuke asked, as he spotted Sakura jumping from a tree to the rock nearest him.

They were beside a small river, about a kilometer from the clearing where the others were asleep.

"You're certainly not like the others." Inner smirked, flicking her bangs from her cloudy white eyes.

"Hn."

"Not going to ask me why?" Inner wimpered.

"Why?"

"Well, because even though you have the very same weakness they both have, you have it on a whole other level..." She looked at him, pouting.

"I have no idea what you mean. I have no weakness."

"Babycakes, _love _is a weakness." Inner cruned ominously.

"Yeah, but I don't love _you_."

"Don't be fooled. I may not appear the same, but I am the real Sakura... Just a little less conservative version."

"Hn."

"Don't give me that. You cannot decieve me with your stoic expression and steady composure. I make you just as _flustered _as always." Inner smiled.

Sasuke looked away, trying to disguise the sweat breaking on his face.

'So nervous... What did you do to him Sakura?' Asked inner disbelievingly.

**'Well, I _am_ 'with' his big brother and rival _and_ murderer of his clan...'**

'How is that a turn on... I mean in a kinda kinky way I guess but still...'

**'Don't pretend to be so innocent, you're twice as bad.'**

'In a good way?'

**'No.'**

Sasuke was now staring intently at Inner, attempting to decipher the expression on her face.

"Oh sorry, seducing Naruto _and _Kakashi all in one day can make a girl slightly dizzy." Inner joked.

Sasuke didn't seem to find it very funny at all.

* * *

**I'll be back for the next update in twenty, i need some late afternoon tea! lol**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 31 -**

"Sasuke? I'm sorry."

"Hn. Whatever. So you have a weakness for my brother?"

Sakura was a little fazed by the question, but stood fast.

"Uhh... Yes."

Sasuke looked away.

"But, sometimes I think I love you too Sasuke..." Inner looked him in the eyes, swearing by what she'd said.

"Hn."

Inner couldn't take it anymore.

She leapt across the meter between them and drove a kunai through the clones' arm.

She smiled and jumped up, avoiding three well thrown shuriken.

"You're good but that won't be enough."

She petaled beside him, but faced the opposite way.

"I don't even bleed anymore." She smirked, turning to him.

"You're a wonderful liar Sakura."

"Oh yes? We'll see."

Sasuke launched a punch, that Sakura grabbed, before throwning.

She threw him hard, but as he flew past her ear, he whispered:

"_'Don't even bleed'_ my ass." As he whipped a kunai through her side, just below her ribs, causing an incision and drawing blood.

Sakura was lost for anything.

She fell from the rock she'd been on, into the river as a bright flash occured.

And Sasuke, stood stoically on the river bank, looking on as a wet and rather pathetic looking Sakura splashed up onto the waters edge.

"Please Sasuke, help me." Sakura wimpered from the bank, shivering all over her body.

Sasuke sighed and lent an elegant hand down to the girl.

There was a moment of pure surprise when Sakura pulled the hand toward her.

And Sasuke was beseeched to the same cool water.

He came up, flipping his wet hair over and smoothing it with his hands.

Sakura wasn't going to wait for Inner to take over, she tackled the boy onto the rocks behind him and placed a quick peck before diving off into the water.

"You didn't actually think I'd need help to get out of the water?" Sakura teased, coming up from the water, about 2 meters away.

"No, but you looked so helpless." Sasuke laughed, looking the happiest he had in a while.

How strange that he should be happy now.

"Oh?" Sakura giggled, splashing water into his eyes.

The two began fighting in the most perculia way under the most perculia circumstances, their team having been knocked out and left in a forest.

"Come back here!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping after Sasuke, only to have him appear behind her and push her under the water.

When she came up she spat the water out and wiped the limp hair from her eyes.

Sasuke reached out and brushed the final bang from her closed orbs.

Sakura left her eyes closed, sensing his chakra nearing her own.

Concentrated on him, and letting the rest of the world slip by, she failed to notice the arrival of a man overlooking the river.

"Sakura-chan, I thought you might've come home by now."

* * *

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 31 -**

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, falling suddenly into the shallow water.

She landed on her bottom, apsolutely soaked.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, looking fairly displeased.

"I was coming home... but I had to-"

"Fight Sasuke?" Itachi didn't look convinced.

"Yeah..."

"You win, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said, stepping out of the water and walking home.

"Ah, thanks."

"Hn." Itachi said.

**'You're going to fix this right?'**

'Ahm...'

Sakura put her hand out to Itachi.

He sighed and reached down, grasping her firmly by the hand.

Pulled from the river, Sakura laughed lightly, trying to hide the blush developing.

Her bandages had gone see-through... again.

"Wanna carry me home?" Sakura laughed.

"Your weights. Where are they?"

"Uh, I took them off... They're in the clearing where... Oh no, I left Naruto and Kakashi there!"

They arrived at the clearing to find it empty.

"I guess they went home?" Sakura sighed, walking over to her weights and reapplying them.

"So, will ya carry me home now?" Sakura pouted.

"Yes Sakura-chan, I'll carry you home, but you really ought to take off those bandages off." Itachi held a serious expression.

"Ought I? Give me one good reason why exactly, I should strip and let you carry me home in nothing, and I will." Sakura laughed.

Itachi smirked. "Because I'd hate for you to die of pnemonia."

---

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, and had also crossed her legs.

She didn't exactly feel comfortable being carried in this... 'condition'.

"Hn." She grunted in contempt.

Itachi chuckled. "That's the spirit."

* * *

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 33 -**

They'd reached home and Sakura jumped through her bedroom's open window to put on some clothes.

After walking down stairs she was pulled to sit down next to Itachi.

"Don't ever remove your weights, not unless protecting those you love." He said sternly.

"But why?" Sakura pouted childishly.

"Well, what's the point if you take them off all the time." Itachi said.

Sakura felt very stupid.

**'What are you thick? Duh that's why!'** Inner scolded her.

Sakura looked a little embaressed.

'Am I too hard on her...?' Itachi thought. 'I mean, she's a ninja and she's very smart _and_ mature for her age... but she's still only 13.'

"Okay." Sakura said suddenly, looking rather determined.

"I swear, never to remove these weights, lest it be to save the lives of those I love, and they will always remind me how strong I am." Sakura anounced.

She stood to enter the kitchen when a hand spun her back around.

"Oh no you don't Sakura-chan. I'm taking you out." Itachi said profoundly, taking her by the arm.

'What was I thinking, this is Sakura afterall. She's no child.' Itachi thought gladly, leading her out the door.

"B-b-but, I'm not dressed to go out!" Sakura tried to argue.

"Don't worry. You don't need to dress up for where we're going." He replied.

* * *

**HELP HELP HELP: Are they going to (a) akatsuki base, (b) a bar where the other jounin are (c) a restaurant **

**Sorry, I havn't been replying to reviews recently, I've been so busy updating! So keep it up!**

**(looks offended by itachi saying 'only 13'.) "Hmpg, What's wrong wit dat!!!" Screamed blossom-angel-child**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 34 -**

"Here we are." Itachi said stoicly, pushing open a heavy wooden door.

"We are?" Sakura asked, looking about her dim surroundings.

"Yep."

"Ok... So where exactly are we?"

"You'll see."

He lead her over to a table at the back of what Sakura was beginning to understand was a small tavern.

"Why are we in a bar?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Sakura, we're here to have fun." He answered her calmly pulling out a chair for her.

She sat down, still looking intensly at Itachi, a little confused as to what he'd meant.

When she finally turned around she was a touch surprised to meet her team.

"Oh my." She coughed.

Kakashi dipped his head in greeting, while Genma, beside him waved, sending her a cheeky grin.

Sakura tilted her head slightly to look at Kurenai sitting in Asuma's lap and Gai just beside them.

"Well well well, everyone's here huh..." She murmered, starting to smile.

"Yeah, and now you're here, the party really begins ne?" Genma smirked.

"O-kay... But something seems off... this is a bar... and there's alchahol... but there's no-"

"Issh thaat ch-chouu Sakuura?" Came Tsunade's voice from a barstool, across the room.

"I should've known. Of course she's closer to the bartender." Sakura laughed in realisation.

Itachi sat down across from her, on the other side of the table.

The seating had steadily become that of Sakura sitting quite snugly between Kakashi and Genma.

* * *

**Sorry, I havn't been replying to reviews recently, I've been so busy updating! So keep it up!**

**My updates are getting less frequent... blame the NSW department of Education!!! those bastards... lol (jks)**

**Remember I luv u. And the chapter length is not a reflection on how much i care cuz if it was the chapter'd nevr end ...**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 35 -**

**'Sakura? Why can't we sit next to Itachi?' **Inner whined.

Sakura inwardly sighed. 'Because, the we were sitting in the only spare chair, and Itachi had to fit another in.'

**'But...'**

'Please don't do this now. I'm trying to be sociable.'

"Sakura!!" The entire table shouted once more. Everyone excluding Itachi that is.

"You did that phaze-outty thing again..." Kakashi said.

"Hn." She replied.

"You sound like Itachi, Sakura." Gai frowned.

"Well you sound drunk." She smirked... Her lips then folded down slightly. "W-what's it like?"

Itachi didn't like where this was going.

"Well," Started Genma "It feels like everything is numb."

"You feel happier and less worried..." Kurenai explained, having drunk away her unhappiness many a time, as many ninjas seemed to.

"Doesn't sound half bad." Sakura smiled.

"As good as it sounds, it isn't exactly good for your body. You could severely damage your liver and just think of the hangover the day after." Itachi said, as convincingly as he could.

"Then why do you drink?" Sakura asked him.

Itachi was silent.

The group was looking from Sakura to Itachi, folloing the calls and responses... even though Itachi didn't have any.

"Besides, can't I just heal myself?" Sakura continued.

Itachi still couldn't reply, mainly because he wasn't sure how to tell her that being drunk was a bit disarming. (If you know what I mean)

"Sakura-chan, being drunk makes you less in control of your actions... more impulsive..." Itachi tried to say.

"So... It's just like Inner?" She cocked her head on a cute angle.

"Well-"

"And don't you usually encourage letting a little of my true self out more often?"

Itachi was definetly losing this one.

"Fine. I'll be right back." Itachi sighed, standing from his chair and miandering toward the bar.

Sakura felt a little bad. I mean, he'd meant it her best interest.

So she discretely pushed back her seat and ran up behind him.

"Itachi-kun... Thanks for caring about me. I promise I'll be careful, but I just really want to know what it's like..." Sakura hugged him from behind.

"I know Sakura-chan." Itachi smiled. "Be esspecially careful round Genma. I mean, he's flirty when he's sober, but..."

Sakura laughed. "Ok."

* * *

**Okay everyone, i've had an amazing idea!!! (hold applause): When you hav a complaint, piece of constructive critism... or just a question... write it like a question... This way, mi feelings arent hurt (im very delicate, let it be known) and im subliminally made aware of the problem... and of course, i'l eitha repli with an answer, or i'l answer using Inner-chan, or i'l write it at the bottom of the chapta... like i have just now!!!**

**eg. Blossom-angel-child, you write like a monkey! (translates to) Why, Blossom-angel-child, do you write like a monkey?**

**... ok, well u get the point right?**

**BTW: compliments and suggestions are welcom to b left as are :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 36 -**

The two of them walked back to the table, a glass of wine in each of Itachi's hands.

"Why wine?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Well, because sake or any other less refined drink is simply-"

"Beneath you?"

"Well, it just isn't quite my style."

"Oh?"

"Hn." Itachi set the glasses on the table.

Genma pulled out Sakura's chair.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, sitting down.

"You ready?" He lifted his eyebrows teasingling.

He'd wrapped an arm aroung the back of her chair and was raising the wine glass to Sakura's lips.

She held the tips of her fingers delicately at the bowl of the glass, pursing her lips slightly and just tasting the red liquid.

It tickled her throat, sliding silkily over her tongue.

Sakura cringed slightly at the bitter distinct flavour leaning her head forward to end the brief experience.

Genma gently held the cup higher, draining only a few more drops into her pulsively pink lips.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the man, who seemed either unaware or disinterested.

_'He must be drunk.' _Itachi thought _'If he dares-'_

Genma had abruptly slipped Sakura from her chair, into his lap.

* * *

**36th chappie!!! go me!!**

**Short, i no, but a girls gutta get her beauty sleep... esspecially me lol jks**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 37 -**

Sakura squeaked. "I'm not drunk _yet_." She giggled

Itachi wasn't really the kind to be posessive but he didn't trust Genma to not touch her.

He stood and looked down at the pair... before sitting again.

'What am I thinking?' He thought. 'If anyone can, Sakura can take care of herself... I need to be mature and reasonable. If it gets out of hand- No, it won't' He reassured himself.

"Well, I'm going for a walk. Okay with you two?" Itachi asked them.

Neither replied.

Sakura seemed not even to have heard him, smiling childishly as Genma entwined his fingers through her hair.

"Right." Itachi walked away, pushing through the small crowd to the door, his head dropping spiritlessly to his chest.

* * *

**That was bloody fking shrt, I KNOW!! but im too tired and happy to write, (besides, i cant figure out mi nex move) because I (yes, 'blossom-angel-child) just won one of the best Bball games she thinks shes eva playd... y am i speaking in thrd person...**

**Anyway!! Props to moi for winning mi game 27-23, having scored three shots and one foul shot!!! (for all u non-bballers, that's a total of 7 points!!!)**

**Basketball is this wrlds best game!!!**

**Honestly ppl, how far u want this to go... i know onli one thing... Sakura will NOT cheat and shes totally innocent... Genma howeva...**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 38 -**

**'He was practically begging you to say no! What are you stupid?!' **Inner squealled at Sakura.

'No... Are you!?' Sakura asked sharply.

**'Great. I'm trapped inside the body of a manicly drunk 13 yr old.' **Inner said cynically.

Inner Sakura had gained slightly more contol, due to Sakura's semi-unconcious state, but not yet enough to transform.

It was time she got out and cleaned up the mess Sakura had made of everything, starting with Itachi, then her health.

**'Hey, Sakura-chan, If you let me out I'll...'**

'Yes???' Sakura slurred suspiciously.

---

Genma was confused.

"Sakura, I feel like I'm talking to myself..." He whispered to her, recieving no response.

**'C'mon! Take her back to yours for the night!'** The voice inside Genma's head pleaded.

'No. Sakura is... Sakura. She's my Captain and she's...' Genma _tried_ to reason with the voice.

**'Drunk. She's drunk out of her mind. She won't remember a thing.'**

'It isn't that simple... She's 13...'

**'Hasn't stopped you before.' **The voice said slyly.

The voice sure seemed to be winning.

Winning so infact that it had so far encouraged Genma to carry the girl from his lap to the door.

---

Itachi walked solemnly through the streets.

It was quite dark, the only source of light was a lamppost on the closest corner.

He walked until he found himself at the training grounds.

He lay down in an open clearing, staring up at the deep blue sky.

"Sakura-chan." He said to the emptiness around him.

Just then he looked to the side, sensing a ninja aproaching.

When they were within eye-range he relaxed.

"Late night training Anko?" He enquired, closed his eyes and resting back into the grass.

"Uh... well..." She replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well?"

"Okay, you caught me. I'm training."

"Why?" He gestured for her to join him on the ground.

She obliged, laying beside him, on her back in a like manner.

"Clear my head."

"Hn."

"It's weird."

"What?"

"Lying so comfortably within a meter of _the _Itachi Uchiha..."

Itachi smirked. "It's weird?"

"Well, not long ago, I'd have attacked you upon sighting... So much has changed."

"Hn." Itachi smiled.

Alot _had_ changed for him.

---

**'Money?'**

'No.'

**'Cookies?' **Inner was running out of things to coax Sakura with.

'No.'

**'Is there anything that'll make you let me come out?'**

'Yes.'

**'What!?'**

'If you say pretty please...'

**'Okay, pretty please...'**

'With a cherry on top...'

**'With a cherry on top...'**

'Okay... But you better behave yourself.' The very much still drunk Sakura instructed Inner.

Inner sighed. **'Of course.'**

---

Genma stepped into his bedroom and lay Sakura down.

She was still unresponsive but had her eyes wide open, and her expression kept changing.

He ran his hand through his hair, still unsure of what he was doing.

He sat down on the bed and began removing his shoes.

'What _am_ I doing?' He asked himself nervously.

**'You're...' **

* * *

**Half of u want long updates, the other half wants quick updates. And some of u want both...I'm not super woman, i cant do everything **

**Thankyou vry much to **OnpusFavFan12 **For his/her assistance in forming the idea my chapters to come. I dont like the whole evil genma... but his personality is perfect for the part. I like the genmaXsakura stories usually... Anyways **


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 39 -**

**'You're taking off your shoes.' **The voice snided.

Genma growled at the voice and then sighed. 'This is so wrong.'

**'Look, nobody's getting hurt.'**

Genma frowned. 'Actually... You could be wrong.'

**'Could be?'**

'You ARE. I mean, I could get her pregnant.'

---

**'Pretty please with a cherry on top and shavings of chocolate and an m'n'm and all my love...'**

'Very well. Release!'

There was a bright light and Inner opened her eyes.

"How strange... This is... Genma's Apartment... Oh my." Inner faltered looking around.

She got up and ran to the door, throwing it open and gushing into the kitchen, to find Genma hunched over the bench.

"Genma." She said.

"Yeah?"

"We didn't-"

"No."

There was silence for a while, Inner regaining composure.

"Thank you."

"Don't. I was this close to-... The voice in my head..."

"Genma. It's ok. You did the right thing. Lets just forget it ok. Nobody's hurt."

"But they could've been! Listen Sakura!" Genma had turned and held Inner tightly against the door she'd just come through.

Inner calmly removed herself from Genma's grip and lead him to a chair.

"You did the right thing. That voice was weaker than you. And it's partly Sakura's fault. This'd never have happened if she'd not drank." Inner look at him sternly.

"Inner-chan isn't it? Is Sakura okay?"

"She'll be fine. But I've got to go clear up some stuff."

---

"So, are you going to train or not?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I suppose so. I didn't realise you'd be here." Anko laughed.

"Shall we spar? Unless you're... Afraid?" Itachi smirked, picking himself up off the ground.

"No way." She smiled, retrieving a elegant stance.

* * *

**Half of u want long updates, the other half wants quick updates. And some of u want both...I'm not super woman, i cant do everything **

**Thankyou vry much to **OnpusFavFan12 **For his/her assistance in forming the idea my chapters to come. I dont like the whole evil genma... but his personality is perfect for the part. I like the genmaXsakura stories usually... Anyways **


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 40 -**

"Tell you what. I'll go easy on you." Itachi teased.

"Famous last words."

Itachi vanished, reappearing behind her, with a kunai at her neck.

"Clone." He said and struck it."Not bad." He said, turning around to face Anko.

She ran at Itachi, kunai in hand.

Itachi destroyed the clone, before sending 3 shuriken into the nearest tree, hearing all three hit his taget.

Suddenly there was a cry from Anko as she fell, wounded.

It was all Itachi could do, to catch her and carry her to the clearing again.

"I'm sorry." He said, gently removing each of his weapons.

One from her arm, one from her shoulder, and most of all, one from her abdomen.

He took off his shirt, placing it over the sever, heeding the blood flow.

"Not bad yourself." She laughed.

---

"Ok, where could he be..." Inner paced thoughtfully.

She closed her eyes and searched Konoha for his chakra signature.

"Found you." She said triumphantly, off and bound for the training grounds.

She leapt from the final roof before her destination, running fast towards him.

"Itachi-kun!" She called, desperately. "Itachi-!"

She arrived at a clearing, where she found Itachi and Anko.

"No... no!" She turned around.

Itachi stood and spied Inner running away.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go, can you make it to the hospital?" He looked at Anko.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." She replied as he left.

---

Inner couldn't do it. She gave up, a flash occuring and leaving Sakura, still drunk, but also heart-broken, collapsed on the cold hard road.

* * *

**quick updates is the winner**


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 41 -**

Itachi ran up, and sank to his knees, grabbing Sakura's shivering shoulders.

"Sa-kura..." He looked down at her, his eyes the sorriest they'd ever been.

She lay, weeping into the pavement, her cheek crushed against the cold ground.

"You... It's my fault. I'm sorry!!" She cried.

Her breathing became faint and she was closing her eyes.

"Please don't leave me." She wimpered, giving in and losing conciousness.

"No Sakura-chan." He whispered, rolling her onto her back and picking her up delicately. "Please don't leave _me_."

---

Tsunade sighed, almost pitying the man before her. "Don't worry. Sakura's going to be fine. She's strong."

"I know." Itachi smiled faintly.

"And she wasn't that hurt. Just a little roughed up, and perhaps fairly drunk but nothing more." The hokage reassured him.

He still looked so... 'crest fallen.'

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

Itachi looked up quickly.

"I'm as smart as I am beautiful and I know there's something up."

This seemed to lighten Itachi up a little.

Enough at least that he returned his stature to normal and grunted quite subtly: "Hn."

* * *

**Too tired to type more. Live with it guys. I luv u and i'l b bac with more soon as i swear.**

**Itachi's awesome and i wont have anyone bad mouthing him:(... plz...**


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 42 -**

"It's a long story."

"It'll be even longer if you don't start now." Tsunade told him.

Itachi sighed. "After I left the bar, Sakura, as you know... Got drunk. I don't know what happened specifically after that, but she was with Genma-"

"Genma!? You left her drunk with Genma!? I can't believe you."

"I know." He lost a bit of his stance. "And I went and lay down in the training fields... And Anko was out training, so we talked, and eventually, we started to spar."

"And you hit her with shuriken..." Tsunade began piecing it together, Anko having checked herself into the hospital with mild wounds about 10 minutes before."

"I hadn't meant to hurt her. And so I tried to quieten the wound with my shirt... when Sakura found us, it could have appeared..."

"I see."

"She had been Inner, I imagine too escape the drunkeness. However, after she turned to run, she transformed, fell and hit the road."

"Which explains the shock to her cranium and wrists."

Tsunade wrote the recount briefly on a sheet of paper and put iton a clipboard at the end of Sakura's bed.

"I have other patients, but I want you to be here when she wakes up."

"Hn." He settled on Sakura's bed, placing a slender hand against her neck.

"You're such a lie Sakura, appearing as frail and harmless as you do. If your enemies could see you now."

He set his hand on her forehead feeling for her temperature.

It was extremely high.

---

**'Sakura! Sakura! This, it hurts like nothing I've ever felt.'**

'I know. I feel it too.'

**'What is it!?'**

'I-It's heartbreak Inner-chan. And you need to help me.'

**'Help you? I couldn't feel more useless, more helpess, more... weak!'**

**---**

Itachi was very worried.

If he didn't find a way to cool Sakura down quick, things were going to get bad.

He picked her up and carried her, running through the hospital corridor and past the front desk.

He burst through the front doors and into the cold night air, vanishing and reappearing in the same forest they'd first met.

Itachi lay Sakura own in the newly grown grass, resting her head on his lap.

He touched her head again, but she was still burning.

Sakura's tank top was the first to go, followed by her shoes.

He needed to cool her down _now_.

Brushing the hair from her face, he fanned her, calling to her, begging her to wake.

Just then, her eyes began to flutter. She was finally coming to.

Her breathing was uneven and sharp, intervened occasionally by choking or wimpers.

"Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry! She screamed in her broken and tearful voice. "Genma didn't touch me, I swear!"

"I know. And Anko and I were only-"

"No, it's no buisness of _-sob-_ mine. You're a man Itachi-kun. I can't be expected to understand your needs." Sakura closed her eyes.

"No, Sakura-chan. Look at me. We were sparring. Nothing happened. I took off my shirt to stop the blood of a hit."

Sakura suddenly looked quite ashamed, breakinginto tears.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop. Stop apologising.This isn't your fault. It isn't anybody's fault, but mine."

"But. If this was what hapened." Sakura coughed.

Itachi just watched her.

"If this was everything we've achieved. Everything you've won. Then why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you come, here, to me. Why are you still here, with me?"

"It's just..."

"What, Itachi? And... why?"

"I promised myself that I'd never make that mistake again."

Sakura said nothing.

"I would never let myself make the mistake I made with Sasuke, again."

"I don't understand." Sakura shook her head. "What does this have to do with-"

"Everything! It has everything to do with what happened to Sasuke.It was exactly the same... when I found you."

Sakura just looked confused and lost, rubbing herarms rapidly, trying to settle the goosebumps, rupturing across her skin.

"There was the same thing about you. I had to be with you, to, to--"

"To fix me." Sakura said slowly.

"That's not it."

"No, it is. And you know it is don't you. I was a challenge."

"Have you heard nothing I've said!? You weren't just a game. You were a burden, somebody I couldn't leave as..."

"As?!"

"Neglected potential."

Itachi looked away.

"Why not. You didn't have to train me, you could've killed me... Unless, unless I was a replacement. I was merely a comfort. You thought, that by saving me,nurturing me, you could redeem yourself. You could make abandoning Sasuke 'okay'. That was the mistake, that you promised yourself you'd not repeat."

"Yes."

"Yes? Is that all I was?"

"That's all you were. but you're more now."

"Oh yes. Thank _you_ sensei! Thanks, for everything..." Sakura turned and sobbed weakly, before petalling away, no doubt to pay Sasuke a visit.

* * *

**I thought you guys kinda deserved a longy, for all my absense so i stayed up extra -yawn- late to write that for u...**

**Well, I'm totally drained, both mentally and physically, I hope I havnt left too many puntual, grammatical, spelling orvocab mistakes. If so, my humblist apologies.**

**night guys:O yawn**


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 43 -**

"Knock knock." Sakura called through the slightly open door.

She was standing on Sasuke's doorstep, peeking into the dark house.

She heard grumbling and was surprised to have the door thrust open to reveal a weary looking boy.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked, yawning.

She sighed, and pushed her way inside.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, still half-awake.

He was dragged onto a chair and shaken.

"Yes! Ok Sakura! I'm awake..." He said, pulling her hands off his arms.

"What's wrong with you? It's liketwo in the morning for crying out loud."

Sakura seemed to only just realise this, looking up shocked.

"But it's ok. What do you want?" Sasuke said.

"I-I don't know... I'm not sure why I came here..."

"O-k.. start with what happened. Surely there's a tale to the rude awakening you just gave me."

"Hn."

"Yes. Hn."

Sakura began to recount the night's events beginning all the way at the very start.

That's right. She started where Sasuke left off, Itachi having found them in the river.

"He carried you home naked?" Sasuke asked slightly irritably.

"Uh...Yes." Sakura ruffled her hair sheepishly.

"Okay. Whatever, what happened next?"

Sakura continued to describe the night to Sasuke, his eyes getting wider with every passing sentence.

"You mean to tell me... You got drunk," Sasuke counted the incidents on his fingers. "almost slept with genma, saw Itachi with Anko, went unconcious, woke up in a clearing with my brother and ran off here to tell me all about it?"

Sakura looked down.

"I really sound messed up when you say it like that..."

* * *

**Dont wrry, This is NOT, i repeat: NOT, turning into a sasusaku fic.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 44 -**

"Yeah, you kinda do." Sasuke smirked.

He couldn't exactly say he was unhappy that she'd come to him.

Even if she _had _woken him up at the alarming hour she did and barged into his home.

If anything he was pleased with himself, having caught Sakura after his brother so tragically screwed her over.

"Hey... Sasuke?"

"Aa."

"Can I maybe... stay?"

Sasuke inwardly smiled.

He had, afterall, kinda seen that one coming.

"It's just, I don't wanna go home tonight... But I can't just kick Itachi out either..."

"Wait. I'm sorry, why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Well..." Sakura closed her eyes. "I don't really think you should make brash decisions in an unstable state of mind." She recited as Itachi had once told her.

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"Fine." He grunted and walked out of the room.

* * *

Itachi sauntered home.

He'd been living with Sakura since he'd come.

Perhaps it really was time he moved out.

Reflecting on the night so far, Itachi sighed. _"What's my next move?"_

He stumbled inside and flicked on the light.

As he'd expected, Sakura hadn't come back yet.

He highly doubted she'd come back anytime soon either.

He collapsed on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, it'd be a wonder if he got any sleep tonight.

* * *

Sasuke had set up a bed for himself on the couch, allowing Sakura his bed.

"Goodnight." Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke smiled slightly as Sakura ascended to Sasuke's room upstairs.

"Sakura-chan..." He said to himself contented.

* * *

Sakura convulsed in bed.

It wasn't that it was uncomfortable in Sasuke's bed, but that it was his.

She couldn't distract herself from that fact long enough to drop off.

Eventually after a few hours of tossing, she'd wore herself out just sufficienty.

For the first time since Itachi had come, she fell into a dream.


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 45 -**

SAKURA'S DREAM

_Sakura was flailing against the arms of an Akatsuki, struggling visciously to get away._

_She was frightened, but she could sense her saviour's chakra coming steadily closer._

_She smiled coyly as Itachi landed on the branch opposite her._

_He would have her in a minute... but..._

_"Itachi?" She asked._

_Why wasn't he moving._

_Why hadn't he done anything yet?_

_"Itachi, please help me!" She screamed suddenly. "Why aren't you saving me?!"_

_He didn't even look at her as he began running along side her captor toward the forest._

_She couldn't understand._

_Was Itachi working with them?_

_Surely not._

_He loved her afterall... didn't he?_

_She continued to call his name, beckoning for him to rescue her._

_"Itachi! I love you!" Sakura desperately cried._

_He suddenly looked at her, and with the speed of light he was before her._

_"Itachi?" the akatsuki member asked._

_There was an echo throughout the forest as the back of Itachi's hand struck against Sakura's supple cheek._

_--_

Standing up, Sakura rubber her cheek slowly, trying to figure things out.

She'd landed harshly on the floor beside her bed.

Just as she was beginning to calm down she saw Sasuke peek through the door.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Ah... I think I have to go home..." She murmered.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"There a reason?"

"Ahm.. I miss your brother..."

'I think...' She finished in her head

**Ok. I hadn't updated for a while, and I apologise to everyone who I kept waiting, but I'd like to clear something up.  
****I know the ages are a little unrealistic, but what would be the point of stories if they didn't occasionally stretch normality.  
****I try to keep it fair, but I write what feels interesting.  
****If you don't think the ages are suitable, or you can't pretend in your own mind that they're something else, then perhaps this story isn't for you.  
****I chose their ages as I've specified for certain reasons. Mainly because I've never felt entirely comfortable with an older  
Sakura etc. because I can't relate if they're older than I am.  
****I'm kinda busy with school but I'll try not to make a habit out of these long breaks between chapters :).**


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 46 -**

Sakura stepped up to the door and opened it slowly.

She didn't want to wake Itachi but in the dark she'd already knocked over a table and a chair.

"A-Ahh -_flop_- Oww..." She groaned, having tripped over something in her lounge room.

What frightened her though was that the thing she'd tripped over was moving and... grunting?

"Itachi-kun?" She asked slowly. "Why are you lying down in my lounge room?"

He smirked (though she couldn't see it) and sat up.

"I guess, I was waiting for you to come home..."

They sat still for a few minutes before Itachi began: "If you hadn't sensed me just then, that you need more training."

Sakura sighed.

He was right, she'd been getting slack.

"It's your fault you know." She said.

"Hn?"

"Aha. You make me feel so secure I let my guard down." She smirked.

"Aa. That could be a fatal mistake Sakura. Remember, you can't trust anyone."

"Not even you, Itachi-kun?" She purred teasingly.

"Not even me." He said seriously, helping her to her feet.

Sakura looked confused. "Why not?"

"Sakura. It's unbecoming of you to ask questions who's answers you already know." He said and yawned.

"I... hn." she thought and then smiled.

He looked at her, before dragging her toward the bedroom by her hand. "If you're tired tomorrow, you'll not be able to train hard." He whispered, leading her to the bed.

She nodded dumly, as she was extremely drowsy and fell onto the matress, allowing Itachi to put the covers over her exhausted body.

* * *

**See if you can guess what the reason she can't even trust _him_ is. I'll tell you next chappi. Good luck!**

**Thx SOOO much everyone! the reviews were all so positive and sweet! :) I decided to update right away!**

**luv y'all!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 47 -**

Sakura sat up, yawned and stretched, before opening her eyes.

She looked around and then closed her eyes again.

She rubbed them before peering out a second time.

"W-wuh... huh..." Sakura groaned inaudiably at the woods around her.

When she got to Itachi he was going to be sorry, and just as she was thinking this, he walking into the clearing.

"Goodmorning Sakura-chan."

"Are you unwell!!" She screamed, launching from her makeshift bed and towards his neck.

He caught her, trying not to hurt her while restraining her wild movements.

"No." He replied slyly. "Begs the question, however, are you Sakura?"

She growled, but stopped and sat back down in her blankets.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it would be nice if you could tell me WHY AM I IN A BLOODY FOREST!?" She burst out, beginning to hyper-ventalate.

He sighed and squatted down to look her in the eyes.

"Sharingan?" She gasped.

"Settle." He said hypnotically.

"Aa." She replied stupidly, her breathing turning linguid.

The sharingan flashed away and Itachi stood up straight, looking down at Sakura's messed up pink hair.

Sakura breathed deeply before asking: "Where are we?"

Itachi smiled. "Just north of Konoha. I'm taking you on a training mission."

"Tsunade knows?"

"Of course."

"And you had to carry me, instead of telling me because??"

"I didn't carry you."

"Oh." She almost looked a little disapointed.

"Inner-chan did it."

"Yeah, but why didn't you just wake me up, I'm not a baby."

"Well, I left early, and you know what you're like in the mornings."

Sakura scowled. "Fine."

She stood up and looked around.

"Weird... I know Konoha like the back of my hand... but I've never been here before." She cocked her heads to the side slightly.

"Yes, well, I was just going to explain."

"No, Itachi-kun." Sakura took a fighting stance. "We've got company."

* * *

**Some great guesses, but no-one was quite right, probably because it was a trick question kinda... mi reason was just because any high level transformation jutsu could fool you if you let your guard down and don't pay close attention constantly... Your ideas were good too!! :) I wonder if itachi cud still be with akatsuki... i no sakura doesnt believe it ... but they ought to go visit the akatsuki for fun... thats a cool idea... we'll see**

**btw: do i use the wrd 'clearing' to often? i just think its so useful but i dont like to over use wrds... o well**

**If you're into dramas, i must suggest trying 'brown sugar macchiato'. it's really funny and interesting. You'll luv it... but im not sure wat language it's in, i just watch eng subs. :P**


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 48 **

Itachi certainly didn't look worried.

"Itachi-kun! Behind you!" Sakura was turning rapidly trying to pinpoint their oponants, quickly surrounding her.

"Sakura-chan. These are my friends..." He said in mock hurt, as Sakura continued to look about her.

"Yeah? Well could you tell them to stop making me feel like a cornered mouse?" She asked irritably, still braced to shoot any number of them.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Then fcking do it!"

Itachi feined surprise before using two fingers to summon one of the many over.

And as he did this, Sakura was finally able to see one of them, landing from a tree.

He strolled over cooly and stared down at Sakura who really did appear a mouce in comparisan.

"Sakura-chan... This is Kisame."

Sakura looked up slowly until she could barely see the outline of his body and sword in the sunlight.

She looked at Itachi with demonic displeasure boutful in her eyes.

"An Akatsuki?!" Sakura finally snapped out of her glazed stature and asked, bending over to Itachi and staring up, arms outstretched and questioning.

"Are you kidding me?!" She growled.

Kisame looked offended, and so did the multiple other members that had stealthily aproached them.

"Have you ever known me to 'kid' Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not." Sakura mumbled childishly under her breath.

She looked around distastefully at the gathering, an eye lingering on deidara.

He looked at her smugly.

"Got a problem, shortie?"

Sakura smirked. "No. I just thought there was only suppose to be one girl Akatsuki... guess I was mistaken." She looked at him and bit her lip.

No sooner had she said that, had Kisame lost his 'cool' and began laughing histerically.

Sakura looked around, she'd successfully manage to ween at least a small smile out of every akatsuki...

She turned to Itachi who hadn't smiled, only sighed and shaken his head.

She was looking back to see Deidara's face, when she was forced up against a tree, her back grinding against the rough wood.

Deidara's hands were on each of her shoulders and held her firmly.

Itachi was a little uncomfortable with what was going on but cleverly disguised the discomfort with a grunt of annoyance.

"You little weakling." Deidara snarled.

Sakura just laughed.

"Little, maybe. Weakling, I don't think so." She placed her hands on his strong shoulders, ripped her arms from his grip and gracefully kicked off the tree and into a handstand on his shoulders.

She balanced there for a second, smirking down at the blonde before flipping skillfully onto the ground.

She walked toward Itachi.

Ok, I get why this'd be good training, but I'm a little confused as to how you convinced Tsunade-sama to let you arrange... this..."

"I didn't." Itachi said as monotonously as if it had been completely normal.

"Just keeps getting better doesn't it..." She sighed.

"I think i'll go back to sleep." She yawned.

Itachi smirked before picking her up and holding her in his arms comfortably.

"Okay." He said. "And this time I'll carry you."

* * *

**I dont no if ppl have probs with swearing... if so, i am sorry... i just think it kinda adds atmosphere... o well, no big deal**


	49. Chapter 49

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 49 -**

Itachi ran through the forest, surrounded by the akatsuki on their way to the hideout.

He carried Sakura tightly, careful not to wake her as they flew through the trees.

He looked to his left, to find Sasori staring casually at the girl in his arms.

"Hn?(Problem?)" He asked the redhead.

"Hn.(Nothing.)" Sasori replied, in that language that few understood.

Itachi inwardly sighed, he'd always held a somewhat fair level of respect for the ex sand nin.

Not really friendship, but a similar way of aproaching things, or as the case often was, not approaching them.

Of the akatsuki, Sasori had bothered Itachi far less than anyone else.

And the Akatsuki could be pretty annoying.

I mean, Kisame gets drunk, _really _drunk... And only too many times had Itachi been forced to drag him from a bar.

Then there was Deidara who was just about the loudest killer he'd ever met. I mean, so much for 'silent kill'. He was noisy, troublesome and above all, he was constantly high on something.

Hidan was a touch on the compulsive side as far as his estranged religion went...

Tobi pissed him off; if there's one thing that Itachi couldn't stand it's someone who speaks in third person.

The rest were fairly bizarre, but hey, they were deadly assasins, everyone of them.

And weirder than all of them conbined was that Itachi had managed to tollerate and eventually become somewhat attached to them (as much as a murdere of his family can be...).

* * *

**I like to neglect the facts and pretend that Tobi actually is an eccentric and childish character instead of the Madara guy... lol its kinda refreshing**

**If anyone givs me shit bout chapta length il lose it lol. that took me like 2 hours to squeeze through my fingers and i'm just in between ideas right now, i have as little idea where this stry is going as anyone els**


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 50 -**

Sasuke walked lazily to the bridge, Naruto walking infront of him, making loud chatter.

When he got there, they were both surprised to find that Sakura wasn't.

They waited until Kakashi got there, and the three of them stood silently.

It was only eventually that Naruto started wandering off in another direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked.

"We all want to know where Sakura is right?" He questioned/stated.

"Hn." Sasuke followed him.

They reached the Hokage's tower, and knocked in Tsunade's door.

"Come in." came her voice, and they filed through the door.

"Sakura on a mission?" Kakashi asked the lady drowning in beaurocracy.

"No... She's gone training with Itachi."

Kakashi was happy with that answer and was leaving when Sasuke asked: "Where?"

Naruto was curious too, and leaned expectantly over the desk.

"North... I think." She replied, uncaring.

"Sensei." Sasuke looked out the window. "Can we train with them?"

"I don't think we should." He replied.

"Awww! C'mon kaka-sensei!" Naruto gleemed.

Kakashi sighed. "Hokage-sama?"

"You can go, you could learn alot from her." She said proudly.

"Hn?" Sasuke said.

"You don't believe me?" Tsunade smirked at the boy. "You have battled with her havn't you?"

"Hn." He turned and transported outside, sighing.

_I can't wait._

_--_

"Sakura-san?" Sasori glanced stoicly at that the girl he'd found walking around the kitchen.

She looked like Sakura, but her eyes were diferent, as were her clothes. Her hair was longer too, and he wondered if she was infact the girl he'd supposed to be sleeping when they'd arrived.

"No. But _you_ can call me whatever you like." Inner smiled cutely.

She sat down and looked about her, before plucking an apple from the fruit bowl, kicking back, her feet on the table, and eating.

He didn't know who she was or what she was doing here but she certainly didn't seem dangerous.

Not that he wasn't keeping a close eye on the intruder.

"If you aren't Sakura-san, who are you?"

Inner sat for a moment, deciding how to answer.

"...I guess you could say I was her emotional luggage."

He creased an eye skeptically at the strange girl.

_Maybe Itachi-san knows who she is..._

He didn't particularly care, though she was quite entriguing.

She seemed to care very little for the sheer danger she was in, sitting in the akatsuki's kitchen.

She lifted a peice of hair from her face with a certain melancholly air, standing up and walking toward Sasori.

"Not going to show me 'round? Sasori-sempai..." She asked, playing her fingers over his forearm.

He raised an eyebrow. Maybe she was more dangerous than he'd thought.

While he could tolerate such behaviour, any number of other akatsuki could have made a complete fool of themselves.

He stood up and to Inner's dismay, through her over his shoulder, and miandered off to find Itachi.

"Well, aren't we a little forward." She growled, trying to get down.

Ok, she was't really trying, or she'd have had him breathing through his neck by now.

She stopped wriggling and located the chakra point in his neck that could cause paralysis.

She thought about it, but decided to give him a chance.

"Please let me down." She said sweetly.

He stopped, put her down and signalled for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to Itachi-san so tha-"

"Itachi-kun!" She walked faster. "Where is he?"

"Right here." A voice said from behind them. "What's wrong?"

"Itachi-kun." Inner smiled demonicly. "I missed you so much."

"Inner... Sakura sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah... dreaming bout you too."

He smirked. "Save it. So you met Sasori."

"Yeah, he's really strong." She looked up at him giggling.

"Hn?" Itachi grunted.

"Yep."

Sasori stood silently wondering if he really needed to be here.

He started walking away but suddenly he saw Inner walking along beside him.

"Where ya going?" Inner asked.

Sasori looked at her briefly, turning away and trying not to look back.

"My room."

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"I don't know... So can I?"

"No."

_'Ooo I love a challenge...' _Inner thought excitedly.

* * *

**YAAY!! 50th Chapter! (happy dance)**

**Thanks everyone, can't believe i'm here at 50 bloody chapters... it's great to look back and realise... How much time have i wasted?! lol jks**

**i beta find a gud ending soon, this is turning into a freaking mini-series**


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 51 -**

Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto had been searching for Sakura and Itachi for hours now.

Kakashi summoned pakkun (sp?) and asked him to track them down.

He still hadn't returned and they remained waiting, wondering where on earth Sakura couldv'e gone.

--

Inner was now infront of Sasori, walking backwards.

"Is it much further?" She asked.

"Is where much further?"

"Our room."

"My room."

"Aha."

"No."

"No?"

"No, it's not much further."

"Ok... Can I live in your room too?"

"No."

"Whyyy?"

"You already have a room made up for you."

"Where I woke up?"

"No."

"Then where was I?"

"Itachi's room."

Inner gleemed.

"So where is my room?"

"Next to Itachi's."

"So why didn't I wake up there?"

"That was Itachi's decision."

"He chose to put me in his room?"

"Yes."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Why not--?"

"Here's my room." Sasori said monotonously and entered, closing the door behind him.

He sighed, content to have rid himself of his stalker, when he turned around and found her sitting on the end of his bed.

"Nice room."

"Thanks." Sasori sighed again.

"Do you spend much time here?"

"Yes."

Inner paused, finally having run out of questions. This pause was short.

"How come you're so strong?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You carried me over your shoulder before... You were very elegant."

"..."

"Are you always so quiet?"

"Are you always so talkative?"

"touche..."

Sasori began sharpening a needle for a puppet when he felt himself pulled backwards.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Sharpening a needle."

"Can I try?"

"No."

"Are you afraid I'll hurt myself?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura's waking up..."

There was a flash

/\/\/\/

And there stood Sakura.

She dropped instantly.

Sasori didn't move, just watching as the girl cradled her head and growled: "Inner. You can't do that."

**'Evidently, I can.'**

Sakura stood up heatedly and looked around.

Her gaze landed heavily on Sasori.

Before movement could be sensed, she'd manouevered herself so as to knock Sasori from his feet and now posed menacingly above him, kunai in hand.

Sasori looked up, blatantly dismissive about the entire insident.

"Forward aren't we." He smirked.

Sakura's brow rose.

"I beg your pardon."

**'He is just too cute.'**

'Do I want to know?'

**'...Probably not.'**

* * *

**Lovin all ma reviewas!! XD**


	52. Chapter 52

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 52 -**

Sakura looked suspiciously at Sasori before relaxing and letting him up.

She flashed him a fake smile before walking out the door and in the direction of Itachi's chakra.

She turned around and gazed from his feet to Sasori's face, looking at him expectantly.

"Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Who was-"

"Inner?"

"Hn."

"A secret." Sakura said slyly, far less for effect than for not wanting to have to explain it.

"She's... friendly."

"You think so?"

"Hn."

"Well, I'd give her to you but as you may have noticed... We're 'inseperable'."

Sakura continued walking, occasionally looking back to see Sasori behind her.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem?" She asked irritably.

"No, however I don't think it would be wise to simply waltz around the hideout unless you favour danger."

"I do." Sakura said, staring cooly at the man before turning and finally arriving outside Itachi's door.

She knocked, but when no answer came, entered.

"Don't ignore me, Itachi-kun." Sakura smiled, walking up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"You assume something's wrong?"

"Ok... Then what's going on?"

"Well, actually there is something wrong. Or rather, there are two things wrong. Firstly Sasori-san is stalking me." She looked over at the red-head, leaning against the door frame.

Itachi raise an eye brow at him questioningly.

"I wasn't stalking her." He sighed.

Itachi looked back at Sakura and motioned for her to continue.

"Secondly, I don't know where I am."

"Well, that can be you first training mission."

"Eh?"

"I'll take you outside and I want you to give me a rough guess of where we are."

"... Ok."

Sasori was leaving when Itachi stopped him. "Don't stalk little girls." He smirked, before heading down the corridor with Sakura.

Sasori sighed. He barely cared about a little teasing, but that Sakura girl was interesting. Really interesting.

* * *

**Lovin all ma reviewas!! XD**


	53. Chapter 53

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 53 -**

Sakura stepped into the fesh air and looked around.

"But..." She murmered.

"Yes?" Itachi asked.

"We're still in fire country..."

"Very good."

"How can you tell?" Sasori asked, stepping out of the door to join them.

Sakura looked over. "Simple, the energy. Everything that grows has a power source, in most cases, it's chakra. In fire country, what do imagine the the nature of the tree's chakra would be?" She asked Sasori.

"Fire..." He said, almost to himself.

"That and the fact that you could only have gotten so far over night and I can sense a ninja troop about a 2 kilometers in that direction.

Itachi frowned and strained to find the same chakra disturbance.

He flicked on his sharingan and located exactly three chakras, all typically interesting.

"Well, I think you're friends miss you..." He sighed, looking at Sakura.

"No way... That sucks... So what do we do?" Sakura whined.

"We go inside and cloak the hideout. Genjutsus are my specialty afterall."

"Don't brag, they're mine too." Sakura laughed.

Sasori was still unsure how Sakura had managed to sense the chakra in the trees let alone the ninja.

Did she have a kekkei genkai? He wasn't sure, but she certainly was getting more and more interesting every moment.

"Sakura-san. How could you sense the chakras?" He asked.

"Any ninja should be able to sense chakra." She replied.

"Yes, but you could sense the ninja that Itachi-san couldn't until he used his sharingan."

"Well, I guess practice helps..." She replied, shrugging dismissively.

"Practice?" Sasori whispered.

Sakura looked at him briefly and smiled. "The sharingan has many advantages, one being that you can see chakra. If you can sense chakra well enough you needn't nescessarily 'see' it. I can use this to do many of the things the sharingan can; Like locating people, detecting potential attacks when up close, even seeing through mediocre genjutsu."

"If that is so, can't Sasuke-san and Kakashi-san find the hide-out by using their sharingan?"

Sakura looke shocked. How had he known it was them. She was reminded that it was Akatsuki she was dealing with.

"Well, Itachi-kun's genjutsus are the world's envy, superior to any, and can only be sensed in very unlikely circumstances, you needn't worry." Sakura said slowly.

"Hn." Sasori grunted, watching Sakura retreat to the door... following Itachi.

They got inside and headed to the kitchen.

"So far, training hasn't really been as stimulating as I'd hoped." Sakura pouted.

Sasori kept a fairly straight face, but Itachi saw him twitch.

"Sasori-san?" He teased.

Sakura seemed oblivious.

And who but Deidara entered the kitchen yawning.

"Only just woke up Deidara-kohai?" Sakura asked innocently.

Deidara growled at her angrily. "Don't patronise me."

**'Yeah Sakura-chan, be nice to Dei-kun.'**

'You've got to be kidding me, Sasori and now Ino's impersonator too!?'

**'He's just a li'l feminine, a pretty boy, I like it.'**

'Are you kidding, you like _boy_.'

* * *

**Kohai - Opposite to sempai, like... lower classmen?... yeah **

**srry bout the kinda filler chaptas but a-p and i wer tryna wrk out wat id planned to hapn... i think i rememba now :) **

**Oh, and most of u seemed to really love the "dont stalk lil girls" line, so i'l try to create more o that kinda drama! XD**

**The chap length issue realli is getin old, all mi long time readas hav gotn used to it, but if u just strted readin mi stry, let me explain again: i write wat is possible at the time. Its very improvised, sometimes they're long sometimes they're shrt... infact they're usually shrt but dealling with it is the thing that will no doubt better u as a person... (cheeky grin)**

**There are many typicalities of my writing style. One is that I don't use long and heavy paragraphs, this is to make reading easier.**

**Another is to very rarely use specific points of view, simply because they confuse me... .**

**So heres the fun litle challenge for those of mi daring readers: find a benefit of shrt chaptas. Itl b hard i no, but good luck! OPTIONAL.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 54 -**

"Itachi-san, you were all wrong 'bout her." Deidara told Itachi out of the blue, referring to Sakura as if she weren't even there. "She's not half as ugly as you said." He finally looked over at her, content to see her face twisted in spite.

Sakura looked at Itachi expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"Well?" She begged.

"No. I never said that." He replied.

Sakura sneered at Deidara victoriously.

"Although, Sakura-chan, that's an exceedingly ugly face." Itachi said roughly.

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura frowned.

Deidara couldn't help but laugh, earning one of Sakura's more frightening glares.

"You two make morons out of eachother." Kisame said, walking in tiredly. "Although," He added "Deidara is already a moron."

**'Why is everyone so mean to Dei-kun!?'**

Sakura ignored Inner. But Inner wasn't going anywhere.

**'Poor thing... Let me out. I'll make him feel better!'**

Sakura shook her head, determined to sink Inner away.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked. "Inner giving you strife?"

"You could say that..." She grumbled.

"You know, I've been thinking and I may have figured out how to..."

"Get rid of her!?" Sakura asked excitedly.

**'Who are you talking about...?'**

"No." Itachi smirled.

Sakura sighed. She didn't _really _want to get rid of Inner but sometimes it'd be nice to have one mind instead of two.

"How?" She asked.

Meanwhile Deidara had proceeded to make loud noises next to Kisame's ear, proving painfull to his hangover.

And Sasori sat seemingly innocent, witnessing everything and cleverly eaves-dropping on Itachi and Sakura's conversation.

"Well," Itachi began "suppose you were to conjure a clone."

"Aha..." Sakura encouraged.

"Do you think, that instead of deviding your chakra between you and your clone, you might be able to simply give the clone say... Inner's chakra, or rather Inner?" He asked.

Sakura sat silently, mulling the thought over in her head, slowing beginning to smile.

"We'd be like two different people..." Sakura shined.

"Better." Itachi corrected. "You have not complete control, but you would be able to call her back whenever neccessary."

"What a development." She laughed happily. "When will we try?"

"It doesn't really matter..." Itachi replied.

**'NOW!!' **

"I think Inner's up for it..." Sakura chimed.

Sasori looked up. "Can I watch?"

Sakura smiled. "You really do stalk me don't you?"

He smirked, "Yeah."

* * *


	55. Chapter 55

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 55 -**

They were now all standing in a large clearing, Sasori however was walking off to sit and watch.

"Hopefully Inner will be able to support the clone herself, esspecially since because her chakra regain is fast enough to pretty much hold the jutsu forever." Itachi said. confidently.

"Forever!?"

**'Yay! We can be best friends!!'**

"Now Sakura, all you need to do is create a clone, but you need to simeltaeously distribute Inner's chakra to it." Itachi said.

Sakura focused. She created the clone easily, however it was identical to her.

She could have misunderstandings so she quickly transformed it to look like Inner.

"Now, have you done it Sakura." Itachi asked.

"Yep, I don't feel Inner in my head anymore."

He walked over and picked Sakura up. "First try, very impressive."

She laughed. "Thank you Itachi-kun."

"DON'T IGNORE ME! I only just got here and I'm being given the silent treatment!?" Inner growled.

They both turned to look at the disgruntled Inner.

"Man, I'm gunna have to get use to you actually being real..."

"I was always real..."

"Yes, but now you're really real."

Inner cocked her head slightly.

"You're kinda weird." She said cheekfully.

"Me!?" Sakura yelled. "You're the crazy one."

"That's hurtfull Saku-chan..."

"Aw, I'm sorry..."

"Hugs?"

"Hugs."

And Inner hugged Sakura smotheringly.

"Now _I_ feel left out." Itachi smirked.

"Aww." Inner ran up and hugged him too, her hand falling lower and lower until Sakura pinched her ear.

"Ahh! Why'd you do that!?"

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Feel him up." Sakura mumbled.

"Why not? He your boyfriend?" Inner dragged out the word teasingly.

"Yes! No! Shut up..."

"No? Okay then, guess he'll be my boyfriend then." Inner smiled.

"What about Dei-kun, and Sasori is just over there." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh! That's right. I'm too young to be tied down anyway, afterall, I was only just born." Inner laughed, running off towards Sasori.

"Man..." Sakura sighed. "This s gunna be just fun fun fun."

* * *

**I wrote this all out and then the internet crashed when I saved and i lost everything so i was a bit frustrated and sad when I wrote this, its a bit rushed.**


	56. Chapter 56

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 56 -**

Sakura looked back at Itachi, blushing dangerously.

"She really riles you up doesn't she?" He asked, with his stoic expression.

"Well, she does know everything about me, she's virtually a diary..."

"Then maybe a bit of space... emotionally... is just what you need."

"What do you mean; emotionally?"

"Well, you're still going to have to take care of her. She a bit of a loose rocket."

Sakura looked over to where Sasori had once been, he was still there but now had Inner on his lap.

"Point to Itachi-kun..." Sakura laughed, running off to make sure Sasori was going to be okay.

She stood behind Inner who was playing with Sasori hair.

He was sitting comfortably, avidly ignoring Inner while still being polite.

'He really has no attitude what so ever does he...' Sakura thought.

"I disagree." Inner said, facing Sakura.

Sakura's face screwed up. "Please tell me you can't..."

"I can still read your mind stupid." She giggled.

Sakura screamed.

She was just about to run off to find Itachi when she bumped into him.

"Where you going in such a hurry, and why were you screaming?" He asked in that level voice of his.

"She can still read my thoughts!!" Sakura whined. "I thought this was finally going to be my chance to be... to _be_..." She beat her fist against his chest.

"That's all?" He asked, catching her hands.

"Ahmm..." She sighed.

"Come on. It's not so bad." He said, ruffling her hair.

It was now a pink mess, roughly framing Sakura's disgruntled face.

She pouted prefusely, attempting to shake free her hands, held steadily in Itachi's.

"You're being mean." She said.

"You're being cute." He smirked picking her up by her wrists.

"Hey, you, put me down!"

Meanwhile Inner had returned to running her hands through Sasori's hair, occasionally asking him silly questions, he answered promtly, sedately catching glimpses of Sakura.

Itachi put her down, and was walking off when Sakura raced up behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have... things to do."

"What like?" Sakura asked.

"Boring things, things that would be of no interest to you."

"But everytyhing you do is of interest to me..." Sakura mumbled lowly.

He turned to her. "Hn?"

"Nothing..." She replied.

They both knew he'd heard her.

--

Sasuke was determined to find Sakura before nightfall.

He was headed in the direction of Pakkun's last sence of the girl.

Kakashi trailed behind, reading, while Naruto ran along side Sasuke.

They burst through the line of trees, and descended to find a large gorge.

Like a canyon, running deep and windingly in there way.

It was monumental in size, with a terrifying drop to the rocky bottom.

"But... There is where she was suppose to be... she couldn't have fallen could she?" Sasuke looked shocked.

"No, she's better than that." Naruto reassured them.

"Itachi killed her, that bastard!" Sasuke was pacing up and down.

Kakashi sighed. "Stop over reacting."

--

Itachi sat on the other side of his jutsu, watching amusedly as Sakura's team frustrated themselves (mainly Sasuke) over the thoughts of Sakura.

Said girl, sitting boredly next to him.

"You're right, this is tiresome."

Itachi looked at her. "Are you sure? My brother seems pretty worried about you."

Sakura looked up quickly. "Come on, lets go do something else."

"Hn. Like what?" He asked, thinking over some pretty inappropriate ideas mentally.

"I don't know... I havn't seen my room yet... Wanna check it out?"

"I do."

Sakura was just marching off to go therewhen she realised she didn't remember where to go.

"..." She looked at Itachi.

"This way." He smirked, walking inside, allowing Sakura to dawdle behing him.

--

Inner was slowly beginning to invade more and more of Sasori's personal space, dragging her hands down his neck.

Dodging her fingers down his chest.

Sasori remained motionless, his expression impecably stoic.

It was, however, becoming harder and harder to not, either push her off, or push her down.

"Come now baby, don't be cold..." Inner bit her lip provocatively.

Sasori stood up, lifting Inner up with him, and began carry her inside.

Inner was surprised but more than accomodating.

"Eager?" She smirked.

"Yes, to find you a new playmate." Sasori said calmly.

Inner was in dismay, but the dismay was cancelled upon seeing Dei-kun.

They'd walked into a room, Deidara lying on the bed.

He looked up and raised and eyebrow.

"Who's the slut?" He asked.

"She's yours, I don't want her." Sasori sighed.

"I'm not a slut..." Inner growled, "but it's ok Sasori-sempai, Dei-kun will be a fine trade..."

"Dei-kun?" Deidara asked, as Sasori left.

"Hai." Inner said.

--

"This is your room." Itachi said, pushing the door open.

They stepped in, Sakura looking around.

"It's... beautiful..." She smiled.

"Doesn't seem very Akatsuki does it.."

Sakura laughed, running and diving onto the bed.

"I dunno, Akatsuki don't seem that bad..."

Itachi grunted.

Sakura was making a mistake there.

"They are very dangerous." He said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"You're forgetting Itachi-kun, so am I."


	57. Chapter 57

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 57 -**

"You? Dangerous? Nah..." He pretended to shrug her off.

"Oh Pah-lease. Don't let my beauty decieve you, I'm a tiger... rawr." Sakura laughed.

"Well you were trained by the best." He smirked.

"Tsunade-sama? Guess so."

"No... Try again." He frowned.

"Kaka-sensei?"

"No."

"Oh, let me think, I do seem to remember one other..."

"Really?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

"Aha... He was very strong" She ran her hand under his cloak and over his biceps.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Tall, dark and handsome." She reached her arms over his shoulders with slight melancholy.

"And his eyes, oh his eyes were something beautiful."

"These eyes?" Itachi asked, flashing the sharingan.

"No." Sakura replied. "His eyes were mysterious, alluring...dark..." She traced her fingers delicately around his temple.

Itachi disarmed the Sharingan and opened his eyes, deep and calm.

Sakura sat up abruptly and teasingly broke from the mood she'd created. "Yes, but I forget his name."

Itachi grunted in contempt.

"You know him actually." She smiled.

"You know, I think I do. He's got the most intriguing student."

"Intriguing?"

"Hn. She's a real catch." He said, standing and walking towards the door.

"Eh?" She asked, trying to pull him back by the arm. "Keep going! What does that mean? Hey!"

He just kept walking.

Sakura got up and followed him. "Where are you going?"

--

"Who are you?" Deidara looked suspiciously at the girl who was lying on the end of his bed.

"My name is... Well my friends just call me Inner, I don't have that many friends though..."

"You? I don't know why, you're plenty pretty." He said, gliding his eyes over her.

"Thanks! You know I wish I had a better name... 'Inner' is a stupid name."

"I don't really think so but It's your name, so what do you want to be called?"

"... How about..." Inner ummed and erred a while before giving up. "I don't know." She pouted.

"Well, you shouldn't rush into it... you better make sure you find one you really like first."

"You're so smart Dei-kun." She smiled, crawling toward him.

He seemed to be deeply happy with this, watching her nestle down beside him.

* * *

**Anotha day, anotha chappy! XD**

**Thx 4 all ur continued support! The reviews r really great and credit alot of my ideas :)**

**I got my first mean review today, tho it was like the onli one ive eva had in 56 chapters, so that isnt bad... still a lil depressing :( I told them that u guys all like mi stry so he can think wat he likes lol :D**


	58. Chapter 58

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak, Untold Secrets).**

* * *

**Chapter 58 -**

"Sakura-chan, I thought maybe we could have a training session. With Inner-chan of course." Itachi said assertively, walking down the hallway.

Sakura was now walking beside him fairly happily. "Why? Inner is already strong..."

"Not to get stronger."

"Right..."

"To form strategies. Think about it analytically for a moment if you _can_."

"I can."

"She's like a ninja tool."

"I don't think so."

"Well, then she's an ally."

"...I wouldn't say _'ally'_ as such."

"Friend?"

"... Okay... Yeah. Friend is good."

"Moving on, first we have to find her."

"She was with Sasori-san before..."

--

"Inner-chan?" Deidara asked, looking down at the peaceful girl beside him.

He couldn't believe it; she'd fallen asleep.

"...great..." he sighed.

"What is?" She asked, her eyes still shut.

"You're awake?"

"Well yeah. I don't really sleep."

"Insomnia?"

"No. I just don't sleep."

"Okaaay... Well, thought of a name yet?"

"Nah, but I'm sure one will come to me..."

--

"Sasuke. We should go home, Sakura-chan and Itachi could be anywhere." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right." Kakashi confirred, putting his book down briefly.

"I know..." He admitted reluctantly. "But what confuses me, is why there's a bloody canyon here, where there certainly isn't on our maps back in Konoha."

Kakashi frowned, realising the truth in what he'd said.

"There's no way we would have out dated maps, we've charted every part of this country, or at least enough of it to be sure of the landscape." Kakashi thought aloud.

"But we havn't specifically charted this area...?" Naruto asked.

"No. But the qualities of leaf country land are unlikely to support things like this." Sasuke intervened.

"So... what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"... I'm not sure, it just interests me."

"It is strange." Kakashi agreed "We'll stay a little longer, see if we can work it out."

* * *

**Hey, everyone, I will be accepting suggestions for Inner's name XD**

**And When this story ends, i'm going to be re-mastering it so that it takes up less chapters and doesn't have all this writing at the top and bottom. So if anyone who's good at writing summaries wants to imput or summarise the story, you're welcome too. Even if someone wants to re-write my early chapters or otherwise or just a section or anything. Anybody is welcome.**


	59. Chapter 60

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Chapter 59**

* * *

"Dei-kun?" Inner breathed, hovering above him.

"Yes?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"I think I have a name."

"That's great." He said, sitting up." What is it?"

"...Maaya."

"Maaya? It's beautiful, but-"

"It means 'true design'..." Inner spoke softly.

Deidara looked confused. He'd have thought a denoucing of beauty'd've been more appropriate, but surely there was a reason behind her choice.

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you know virtually nothing about me... But you do know Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, you friends?"

"Actually, I'm a part of her..." Maaya said, looking down. **(a/n Inner will be referred to as Maaya from now on)**

"Part of Sakura? I think I like you better." He mumbled, not quite percieving what she'd said yet.

"Well, I am the _true_ Sakura..."

Deidara was only just now beginning to comprehend her.

"So, you and Sakura are the same?"

"Not quite. We're two in the same."

"Right." He nodded.

He didn't quite know how that was even possible, but decided that ninja's came with so many strange powers, and perhaps this was a bloodline, or some sort of a demon. Afterall, he had mouths on his hands and chest, why couldn't Sakura have a split personality.

"You don't believe me do you."

"No, I believe you, I just need to take it in..."

Maaya sighed. "This body isn't even real."

"Feels real enough to me." Deidara smirked, running his hand down her back.

"It's just a clone." She said.

"I clone? Then how come you don't look like Sakura?"

"Transformation..."

"Into what? She make something up?"

"No, this is what I look like, it's a long story."

"Okay, well, Maaya-chan, I've got some training to do, you can come if you like."

"What kinda training are we talking here? Shirtless?" She smiled, deviously.

"We'll see."

--

Team 7 sat in camp, having made no great breakthrough as of yet.

"Well, we came here to train." Kakashi said, standing and heading off into the forest, away from the 'drop'.

Sasuke could do with something to keep him from restlessness. His homocidal brother had taken the girl he may be inlove with off into a remote location. The two pinacle-of-evil things he figured could be occurring were murder of rape, it just didn't occurr to Sasuke that they might be training.

Both the boys followed there sensei into the trees.

They walked a fair way until Kakashi haulted them.

"Here's fine."

"Fine for...?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

They both sweatdropped as they saw their sensei ascend to the branch of a tree and begin reading.

"Perfect spot to read." He answered, without redirecting his eyes from the small white pages.

"This isn't training." Sasuke pointed out cleverly. **(a/n Yes, how observant Sasuke.)**

"No, but 200 push-ups is." Kakashi said monotonously.

Naruto was quick to begin followed by Sasuke.

The push-ups were followed by sit-ups, then crunches.

They'd finished these all fairly swiftly, and Kakashi finally joined them on the ground.

"Now, I know we've never worked on this before but it's critical for ninja's to be agile and composed, on land and in an areal situation aswell." He told them.

"Acrobatics?" Naruto asked?

Sasuke scoffed. "I already do that in many of my jutsus and so does Naruto.

"Yes, but those maneuvers are rehearsed, choereographed... They can be made everytime, however in any number of mission situations you could be needed to move more skillfully without warning."

They stared at their teacher stupidly, or atleast Naruto did, Sasuke looked completely cool as always, of course.

"Elaborate." Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sakura has mastered this while under Itachi's instruction. While she was better strengthened in preparation, I thought you should begin learning some styles of areal movement."

--

"Itachi-kun." Sakura pulled at his shirt. "Itachiii-kun."

"Yes Sakura-chan?" He sighed.

"Wouldn't it be easier to find her if I just pulled my clone back?" She asked.

They'd been struggling for a while, to find Inner.

Itachi thought for a minute. "Smart." He agreed. "And you should be able to figure out where she was and what she was doing too."

"The old 'relinquishing-your-clone-jutsu-and-finding-out-what-your-evil-twin's-been-doing' trick." She laughed, realeasing the jutsu. "Kai."

There was a moment of stillness before Sakura's knees gave out, and she landed quite suddenly on the wooden floor beneath her.

**'That wasn't exactly polite.' **Maaya whined.

_'Well, I'm sorry but we couldn't find you, and, oh my...'_

**'Hot? I know.'**

_'You really know how to pick 'em.' _Sakura relished in the memory of Deidara's body gleeming in the sun. The sweat from training only encouraging the glow, and the muscle bound biceps, putting themselves to use as he boxed a very dead training dummy. And a strange stitching across his chest... A scar?

**'Dont ever let it be said otherwise.' **Maaya smirked.

_'And, you changed your name? Nice...'_

**'Yeah, to Maaya, you like it?'**

_'Aha, makes sense I guess. Though I do like to think that I'm true to myself.'_

**'Sure sometimes.' **Maaya laughed.

Itachi felt it understandable, that after spending their lives together for so long, after being separate, they'd be talking for a while, so he gently picked her up and walked her into her room.

He sat and smiled as her face, beautifully unmasked, disclosed every thought crossing her mind.

He stroked a single strand of hair from her eyes, savouring the silken grade, before leaning closer to her face.

**'And so yeah, then Dei-kun said he needed to train so-'**

_'Itachi's getting closer!!'_

**'So!?'**

_'So-' _"Shut up"

Itachi paused, looking into Sakura's no longer hazy eyes.

Itachi sat up.

The moment was gone, if that's even what it was.

Sakura was inwardly berating herself for not wrapping her arms around his neck and catching him before he got away.

She sat up now too, just as Itachi began toward the door.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, as he opened the door.

He didn't turn around, just answered, before leaving: "You're too young."

**LOL I'm bac for now, cuz i kept gettin reviews like everyday from kyokyo to hurry up... so here i am.**

**Can you believe how much its strting to sound like shugo chara, with all these "true selves" lol**

**Some great ideas for names! i eventually found Maaya on mi own, just thrt it was the most relevent and still prettsie any not to long...**


	60. Chapter 61

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Chapter 60**

* * *

Deidara reclined against a tree, blatantly astonished at the abrupt vanishing of his audience.

Maaya had just blown away in sakura petals, no doubt the clone have been disarmed.

He chuckled. 'What a strange girl.'

**--**

**'Oh that's rich.' **Inner scoffed.

"Too young!?" Sakura stood on the bed, menacingly over Itachi, who simply gazed up at her.

He said nothing.

"You don't think it's too late for that!? We've already kissed anyway, and I...then and I thought.." Sakura drifted off, playing with her wrist.

There was a brief surge of light that left Maaya standing on the bed, a mixture of stoic and sinister.

"You don't really believe that do you?" She said dropping from the structure, to just beneath Itachi, looking up.

"What is she... 14?" He murmered.

"And a half. She'll be 15 in a month." Maaya said, poking Itachi, quite firmly in the sholder.

"It's really been 2 years? I can't believe it." Itachi's head sunk to his chest.

"Not quite."

"Hn."

"Stop acting like a poutty child and do something. Sakura loves you and you're just teasing her. It's almost cruel."

"It's not like I mean to hurt her Inner..."

"My name isn't Inner anymore. I wanted my own identity and so you may call me Maaya."

"Maaya-chan?"

"Hn. Whatever."

He smirked..."I love her too."

"I know. So quit shrugging her off."

"I'm only ever nice to Sakura." He argued.

"I'll assume you're ommitting the kunai-wake-up call incidents?"

"That was training."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm teaching her... And I'd protect her with my life."

"Would you? Who's going to protect her from you though Mr. Prodigy?"

"Inne... Maaya-chan... I never touched Sakura, you know I didn't. And I would never."

"That's not what I mean. You're always thinking about the physical, you and your brother have that in common."

"Then what do you mean, _oh one of 'true design'_.

"You mightn't have ever heard this saying so why I'm wasting it on you is beyond me, but it has been said that 'Known is not pain by one unheartbroken."

"You're right, that means nothing to me."

"Then let me explain in the utmost simplicty."

"True pain, Itachi-kun, like that which Sasuke fought when you killed his parents, of like Sakura suffers when you distance yourself from her... It's called heartbreak. You havn't broken her heart yet but you are hurting her."

Itachi, out of brash confusion and anger, pushed Maaya down, pinning her to the bed.

"How would you know." He growled.

Maaya didn't bother freeing herself and lay meekly beneath him. "You're hurting me too..."


	61. Chapter 62

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**

* * *

****Chapter 61**

Itachi stopped and looked down at Maaya softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, leaning forward, his lips arriving just above her cheek.

He pressed lightly against her skin and then lay down beside her, quietly pulling her to him.

Maaya didn't move. She just lay in his hold, breathing irregularly.

She retired to inside Sakura's mind and was replaced with a quivering girl.

Sakura was so unsure.

But she shoudn't have been, should she? i mean he just apologised and everything... didn't he?

Sakura was a little beside herself.

She wasn't sure how to act, or not act, as it seemed she would.

She continued to lie beneath him, and focus on shortening her breaths, so as to limit the contact she made with his arm.

This sudden feeling of discomfort and awkwardness, that only she seemed to feel.

She pushed his arm off and jumped off the bed.

"What did I do?" Itachi asked, appearing infront of her.

"N-nothing." Sakura replied, avoiding his direct stare.

"Hn." He picked her up and had her thrown over his shoulder.

"What!? What are you doing?" Sakura squirmed in his tight hold, her legs flaling in the air childishly.

She really ought to be able to get free, and with anyone else she'd have done so, but it seemed no matter how strong she got she could never beat Itachi. Even if she was stronger, something inside her would be too weak.

He walked out the door non-challantly, off in the direction of outside.

He dropped her on her feet, where he stopped, just behind the illusion, and infront of Team 7's camp.

"I think we should leave." He said.

"Why?"

"Because they're going to figure it out eventually and I told Tsunade we'd be only be gone for a couple of days anyway. We can spend some training with them." He pointed to the three of her teammates.

"Ok... So how do we get out without them see the hideout?" Sakura asked.

"Simple. Distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Sakura-chan, what are they looking for?"

"Us..."

"So we make think we're somewhere else."

"How?"

"Oh, I've already arranged that."

Just then, Sakura heard a scream coming from the woods behind the campsite.

"That sounded like... Wait a minute! Why do I have to be the one to scream!?" Sakura yelled.

"Because, it's realistic." Itachi smirked.

They walked out from behind the illusion and in te direction of where they were supposedly fighting.

"Now, Sakura-chan, I've just hurt you remember so you'll have you look like you've been fighting."

"And you wont?"

"I don't get hurt."

"We'll just see about that!" Sakura ran towards him, kunai in hand.

He caught her and threw her off, but she grabbed his arm and rode around to his other side, kicking him sharply in the thigh.

He picked her up by her ankle and took out a kunai.

"Oh... C'mon Itachi'kun, it doesn't have to be that realistic, I mean they're idiots really..."

"Sakura-chan, you don't give them enough credit." he said bring the cool blade to her calf."

"Don't do it." She warned, attempting menice."

Itachi tipped the kunai into her skin and dragged it down her leg, not to deep, but drawing blood.

"I can't believe you..." Sakura siged, only barely growling at the seration.

"You can cut me too if you like." He said uncaringly.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It might."

"Hn." She said, slashing her kunai just above his knee. "You're right."

"Hn." He put her down, back up the right way.

She sat down and was nursing her leg as Team 7 came into view.

* * *

**I HAVE A NEW STORY COMING OUT! Okay, try not to get to excited and hyperventilate, but do go and check it out! It might take a while to put up though...**


	62. Chapter 63

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**

* * *

****Chapter 63**

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto bounded towards her. "We came to train with you!!" He said excitedly as Sasuke wandered over.

"We heard you scream." Sasuke said sharply, turning to glare at Itachi.

"Oh, yeah, wasn't exactly _realistic _was it.." She also turned to glare at Itachi, although a little more playfully.

"It isn't Sakura's fault that she wont scream infront of you guys... She's under too much pressure." Itachi replied smirking.

_'Oh great, now he's messing with them...' _Sakura gave him a pleading look, begging for him not to play that game.

Itachi walked towards her. "Infact..." He smirked. "She only ever screams for me."

Sakura was at this point rubbing her forehead, in a prayer that Sasuke didn't get that.

Sasuke looked at her very seriously.

"Itachi-kun... Please don't.." She sighed, looking at him.

"You're right Sakura-chan. Somethings are better left unsaid..." He smirked, unbothered, as Sasuke squinted dangerously.

Sakura stood up.

"You are so bad!" She half laughed running towards him, holding a kunai the same way she always did.

He caught her and threw her only to have her fly around and deliver a sharp kick to his thigh.

"This seems familia.." Sakura mumbled as Itachi picked her up by her ankle.

"Hn. Does this?" He asked as he pulled out a kunai.

"I seriously wouldn't Itachi." She warned. "I just healed that leg."

"Yes, and what a good job you did too." He smiled, inspecting it with the pointed blade.

"That's a little sadistic for you isn't it?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

They seemed to have completely forgotten their company, or atleast Sakura had.

"Sadistic? No sadistic would be to make you scream."

Sakura feined hurt/surprise, scoffing dramatically. "No, that's just cruel. Besides, you couldn't make me scream."

"And why not?" He asked.

"Well, you're too much of a softy!!" She laughed, using his momentary shock as an oppurtunity to break free and turned to find her team.

"Oh, that's right... I forgot..." She chuckled.

"Do you guys need to set up camp?" She asked.

"No." Kakashi replied. "We're set up, about 200 meters that way." He pointed towards the hideout.

"We'll meet up with you soon. I need to talk to Sakura-chan alone." He said, revelling in the discontent look on Sasuke's face.

Kakashi ushered his team to their site.

When they were gone Sakura turned to Itachi.

"You're messing with Sasuke?"

"He _is_ my little brother."

"Yeah, but he is my teammate and..."

Itachi was already aware of Sasuke's interest in Sakura and her indecision between the two of them.

"He's jealous."

"I know." Sakura sighed.

"He wants you."

Sakura groaned. "There's a point, Itachi-kun, where the play stops and the fight begins..."

"I can't help but feel a little territorial around you." He said, tracing a few callased fingers over her fragile neck.

She leaned warmly into his rough touch.

"..." She started to speak.

"Hn?"

"Promise me you'll never say that again"

"Hn?" He asked as her head hung slightly.

"Don't ever call me too young. It feels weak."

"Hn." And suddenly he wrapped an arm around her lower back, forcing her closer to him, as he bent over her and crashed against her in a rough kiss.

It lasted for what seemed a lifetime to Sakura.

He finally relinquished his hold on her and started walking back to camp.

* * *

**I HAVE A NEW STORY COMING OUT! Okay, try not to get to excited and hyperventilate, but do go and check it out! It might take a while to put up though... because this stry is mi priority, i have to find an ending, totally open to ideas here**


	63. Chapter 64

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**

* * *

****Chapter 64**

They sat around the campsite, Sasuke glaring, across the fire, at Sakura sitting in Itachi's lap.

Subconciously, Itachi began inspecting a kunai in the fire-light. As it blurred in the foreground, he smirked at Sasuke.

Sakura, ignorant of the silent contest playing out between the two, laughed as Itachi wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

He pulled her into his chest and knealt his chin against her neck, blowing softly over the sensitive skin, still looking at Sasuke teasingly.

Sakura moaned, before blushing and nervously looking around at Kakashi, Naruto and finally Sasuke to see if they'd noticed.

Sasuke was staring right back at her and it wasn't until she periferily recognised Itachi's smirk that she put two and two together.

She cocked an annoyed eye-brow and scoffed, shrugging his arm off her shoulder.

"That, Itachi-kun, is cruel." Sakura whispered.

"Itachi Uchiha, former Akatsuki, clan murderer." He pointed out.

"Don't remind me." She sighed, standing up.

She wandered over to Kakashi and sat down, starting up a conversation of jutsus and other like topics.

Sasuke was satisfied and went back to bickering with Naruto, leaving Itachi with nothing to do.

_'That's my Sakura... Always so... good natured.' _He thought ironically, falling back into the grass and fell asleep.

--

It was now quite late and everyone had retired to their respective tents.

Sasuke offered for Sakura to stay with him since they hadn't brought any of their own.

Itachi had already fall asleep by the fire and noone bothered to disturb him.

Sakura ducked out of Sasuke's tent and wandered over to Itachi, knealling beside him.

As he didn't seem to wake in her presence, she lay down near him, her head on his chest.

He smiled and lifted her up and onto him.

Sakura gasped. "So you're awake..."

"Hn."

"Cold?"

"Hn."

She smiled and snuggled into him.

--

Sasuke was the first to wake up and was concerned to find Sakura absent of his tent.

He stepped out into the morning air and was instantly mispleased with the sight before him.

Sakura was straddled above Itachi, clinging to him for warmth.

Even less pleasing was to see Itachi's eyes open and a more than content smile on his face.

"Hn." He grunted in contempt, sitting opposite them.

"Nice sleep?" He asked his big brother.

"Every second of it. Although..." Itachi paused."It did start to get a little hot, could have just been me..." He smirked.

Sakura, still asleep, changed position atop her firm bed, rubbing occasionally against Itachi's groin.

"Sakura-chan. Surely what you get when you're awake is enough..." Itachi crooned, chuckling as Sasuke looked heatedly away.

He only looked back when he heard Sakura, "Mm uh... Ii-ta-uh-kun**(Itachi )**"

Even Itachi was slightly caught off guard, never the less, using this to his advantage.

"I guess not." He said smoothly.

Sakura finally snapped her eyes open and looked wide-eyed at the man beneath her.

"I had the most interesting dream." She blurted out.

She looked up to see Sasuke and blushed, standing up.

"I guess I'll tell you about it later..." she laughed awkwardly, making toward her backpack.

"I'm just gunna catch a bath." She smiled and left for the river.

After she was gone, Itachi sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"_You _been getting any lately?" He asked his little brother teasingly.

"Don't mess with me you tool. There's no way Sakura'd actually sleep with you." Sasuke sneered.

"What makes you so sure?" Itachi said, almost taken aback.

Sasuke just glared at him. Could it be true? Was Itachi really that close to her?

Sasuke looked away bitterly. "Hn."

* * *

**Wont somebody please PLEASE _PLEASE __PLEASE_** **tell me how and where to end this!! Oh i suspect not, you'll all pretend it's neverending just to keep me writing... I'd feel too guilty not **

**Talk about jealous Sasuke, you guys finally got wat uve been askin for.**


	64. Chapter 65

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**I read this from the start and I am shocked at how badly written it is... I hope this ending will make up for what has been a tragic piece of writing.**

**It's been so long, I suggest reading the last chapter again to jog you memory. I had to.**

******Chapter 65**

* * *

Sakura wandered through the trees, reaching the gently flowing river. She set down her towel and put up her hair.

**'Not too cold for a swim?' **Maaya asked.

'Hn... You don't have to.' Sakura replied.

She instantly created her inner's clone, feeling the part of her spirit slip from her; A feeling that had become less uncomfortable overtime the few times she'd done it.

Sakura slipped into the water and was quick to discover that Maaya had been right and it was infact glacial.

"It's weird isn't it..." Sakura looked up at Maaya, resting her elbows on the river bank.

Maaya cocked her head confused. "You're referring too...?"

"Like you can't read my mind... Sasuke and Itachi, together here..." Sakura began to mumble.

"Yeah sure it's a little awkward but if you side step the killing intent and blatant rivalry, it's not that bad... I mean, you forget, Sakura, they're fighting over you." Maaya consoled.

---

Sasuke glared at Itachi as he poked the fire at the center of the camp while Itachi ignored him in typical uchiha apathy.

"How many times?" Sasuke growled, looking down at the dirt patch he was sitting on.

Itachi looked up, smirking. "Hn?"

Sasuke scowled. "How many times did you and Sak-"

"I don't think Sakura would want me to tell you. You can ask her if you like." Itachi said, resisting the temptaion laugh.

Itach wasn't sure why he was so eager to confuse his little brother. Maybe it really was just amusement.

"Hn." Sasuke rose stiffly and walked off in the direction Sakura had headed.

'_I might just do that._' Sasuke thought.

"Where do you think you're going Sasuke. She's bathing." Itachi called after him, considering the level of concern he should be taking.

'_If i'm lucky._' Sasuke smirked, not answering Itachi.

Itachi followed slowly, hoping Sakura was indeed not bathing.

---

"Maaya, I sense someone coming." Sakura sighed. "I wonder which one of them is the pervert..."

"Sasuke." Maaya laughed.

"Itachi too?" Sakura tilted her head. "That's great, they both are." She said with sarcasm.

"Should I direct them back to camp?" Maaya yawned, stretching her arms.

"Naa." Sakura smiled, forming the seals for a minor genjutsu, manifesting the appearance of a quaint bikini to treat the situation.

"Two gorgeous and horny Uchihas are down here and you're wearing that?" Maaya indicated to her swimmers cynically.

"Well, if they're as horny as you say then there shouldn't be a problem." Sakura faked a smile.

Sasuke was the first to arrive on the scen and he drifted over to where the two girls (one girl in two bodies) sat.

"Isn't it cold?" He asked Sakura.

"Shall I pull you in to find out?" She asked reminding them both of the last time they'd been 'bathing' together.

"You know, that sounds like fun." He said, sitting down with his feet in the water.

"What does?" Itachi asked, sittng suddenly beside Maaya.

"Swim with me Ita-kun." Sakura demanded.

"You gotta know she's always on top." Itachi whispered as he walked past Sasuke, smirking at him for the umpteenth time that morning.

Sasuke pushed Itachi in.

Not that it hadn't been welcomed by the man, who'd meant to jump in anyway.

Maaya, who was eventually the only one on dry land, dove in and swam hungrily over to Sasuke.

_'If you want Itachi, can i have his attractive brother?' _

_'I guess. But I think that borders on polygomy...' _Sakura thought to her Ex-Inner.

* * *

**--BlAnCh - To all of my old reviewers and readers, I'm Sorry**

**I came back to finish what i started, even if what i started sounds badly written to me now. I have missed this as a part of my life and wrote this chapter as a minute consollation to any of my original readers who do read this. **


	65. Chapter 66

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

******Chapter 66**

* * *

"Well everyone, we're starting back today." Kakashi told the group as they sat, littered about the camp, the next morning.

"Can't wait to be home!!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"You don't say." Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah, I want missions. Feels like ages since I've been on one..."

Soon everyone had packed up and were racing from branch to branch toward Konoha.

It was about six hours of brisk flight before they saw the gates and Sasuke, despite himself, was the first to start walking.

Sakura saw Genma on duty and quick to question why.

"Genma-kun? What are you doing here? Did you get demoted while I was away?" Sakura asked cheekily.

"No, Sakura-kohai, I did not." Genma chuckled. "All the chunins were rallied to the Academy for some meeting with the fifth. She'd probably like you there."

"Kohai? You'd like that wouldn't you.. What could you possibly teach me." Sakura tapped her chin in mock thought.

Kakashi started walking away, followed by Naruto. "See you later Sakura!!!" He shouted, waving goodbye.

Sakura turned to Itachi and began dragging him off to the Academy.

Sasuke followed after glaring briefly at Genma as if to say _I'll teach you to stay away from my Sakura._

Genma always knew to keep a mindful approach with Sakura, but certainly not out of fear of _Sasuke_.

With Itachi around, there wasn't really an issue of other guys.

They reached the Academy, Sasuke arriving shortly there after, hands still pocketed, expression still complacent.

The crowd parted for Sakura and her dark haired companians as they made their way toward the front.

"Shishou." Sakura said loudly. "What's going on?"

Tsunade turned around and smiled. "Great! They found you. You're just the person I need." The Hokage grinned.

_'Oh here we go...' _Sakura thought.

"Well, first things first, would you mind getting our audiences attention." Tsunade said.

_'Oh she is definetly scheming something.' _Maaya sighed.

Sakura turned from her position beside the Hokage to face the bustling crowd of chunins.

"Ninja." Sakura commanded the group of some odd 50 men and women.

There was a sudden cease to any noise as every eye pinned Sakura where she stood.

She took a breath and with a somewhat stern face adressed the assemblage of less-than-semi-elite killers.

"You are proud Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha." Sakura paused, eyeing them closely. "So act like it."

She turned back to Tsunade and placed her hand on her hip and rose her eye-brow in an _Explanation, now. _kind of way.

Before the Fifth could answer Sakura shot another sharp look to the group of ninja, warning them to remain quiet.

"Well Sakura..."

* * *

**--BlAnCh - So okay...****. I'm back. Does this make me a liar, or just indecisive... i probably spelt that wrong.**

**Good to here from you people. Surprised to see you havn't completely outgrown me as i would have expected. Ta! :P  
Soo... is it an epilogue, continue drabble, actual plot change that we're looking for. What do you ppl want from me (dramatic)**

**And if u do want a plot. does it continue wit sakuras proving herself riff (i think thats dead) or is it about itachi and sasuke's romantic conquest of sakura. We still want itasaku eventually right? or has it changd... i dont think maaya shud really have a love interest other than sakuras but its an interesting idea. O man, im having a brainstrm with myself... oh btw, whats the vote on turning it M rated and ending with a lemon? its certainly an idea. tell me what you think and i'll figure it out**


	66. Chapter 67

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

******Chapter 67**

* * *

"Well Sakura... I know this isn't usually something we would do but the elders and I are considering giving you a bit of an interesting mission." Tsunade smiled hopefully.

"_Mission_. Good. _Interesting_? Potentially bad." Sakura continued her stoic attitude. "And the Chunin?"

"And the Chunin...a--re your... mission.." Tsunade tested the water with each syllable.

Sakura had recently preferred only life or death missions so that she would continue to prove her strength and if Sakura felt belittled it meant bad things for everone present.

"You're the Hokage. Act like it." Sasuke snickered.

Sakura shot him a glare and turned back to her shishou, not as perturbed as the lady has expected her to be.

"Am I teaching them?" Sakura asked.

"No. You're just testing them. The Jounin exams are coming up and you were nominated by multiple higher-ups to be the proctor for the exams along with Itachi, Ibiki and Anko." Tsunade still seemed a little timid.

"Sounds great." Sakura said looking towards Itachi. "Right?"

"Hn." He replied.

Sasuke was brooding and it wasn't the quiet in a corner brooding, it was the feel my pain and pity me brooding.

"Yeah, I think you have to be at least jounin to test chunin." Itachi smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted indignantly. "And yet S-class criminal ranks in."

"Sasuke! Ita-kun is as much a jounin of Konoha as I am!" Sakura challenged him.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke from over Sakura's shoulder as was becoming fairly typical as an occurrence throughout the days they'd spent together.

"Well, I'd be honored to accept this mission." Sakura stated, turning to face the Chunin. "And what a sorry bunch they'll be when I'm through with 'em." Sakura smiled coyly.

"Never linger anywhere long; Shall we go home?" Itachi asked sakura.

"Sure." She replied as she was swept away in the shower of petals she had become known for.

* * *

**--BlAnCh**

**Most people don't want a lemon etc which is good since i'm totally newb in that general genre soooo all is good and well, but if ur really desparate for one, it could be arranged in like a separate ending.**

**thx for feedback y'all haha... ok then**

**Short stupid chap i know. im in a bit of a habit now. updating often, updating with short chaptas... oh well**


	67. Chapter 68

**I don't own Naruto and characters etc.**

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

******Chapter 68**

* * *

"Did you already know?" Sakura asked Itachi as she brushed out her hair.

"Hn." Itachi sat staring idly at her from atop the dresser.

"What are you examining?" Sakura set the brush down on the bedside table.

He hopped off the dressing table and strode over to lie, complacently, on their bed.

"Now or for the Jounins?" He smirked.

Sakura looked at him quietly until he spoke again.

"Survival, combat and strategy."

"Do you know what I'm doing?"

"Specialization, Medical jutsu, Kekkei Genkai... Basically, you're determining their specific profession as jounin.

"And Ibiki would be doing the written exam i guess." Sakura looked at him.

"There will not be a written exam. He will be supervising the analytics course. I'm not fully briefed on that."

He yawned.

"And Anko-"

"Survival, combat and strategy."

"But-"

"She will be aiding me."

Sakura scowled.

"Hn." She grunted and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door swiftly behind her.

She blinked onto the roof and began running toward the Hokage's building.

_'I wasn't even good enough to take care of the fighting exam!?' _Sakura fumed.

_'I Just wanna be with Ita-kun.' _Maaya whined.

(remember Maaya represents Sakura's true desires and feelings)

She reached the tower and jumped in through the office window.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled, seeing her shishou asleep at her desk.

"Wh-Sakura-san?" Tsunade lifted her head to see Sakura standing, fisted hands and quivering in blatant fury.

_'What have I done now...' _Tsunade thought.

"So I'm just your secretary!? Sorting all your little chunins into professions, while there was a combat course I could be holding down with Itachi!?"

"Sakura. Sit down and stop accusing me of... not ...thinking highly of you. It simply isn't the case. You were chosen for that section of the exams quite specifically because only you possess the nescesary qualities to do such a job."

Sakura did not look impressed.

"The person who does that part of the exam needs to be a medical ninja for starters and that knocks alot of people out. Then you have to have atleast basic experience with Kekkei Genkai if not having one of them yourself. You are required to have knowledge and experience relating to every area of the jounin status so that you can properly ascess and nominate the absolute best area for each ninja. That includes black ops, hunters and assasins. It isn't just interviews and grading Sakura. You'll need to fight every applicant and so finally, you need to be strong, intelligent, resilient and fit." Tsunade said in the Hokage voice she often forfeited around Sakura.

Sakura was looking a little less angry now.

Just sad.

"Well, then...why aren't I with Ita-kun?"

Tsunade rose her eye-brow.

"Because he and Anko are doing the survival and-"

"I know! But... why?"

"Sakura, this isn't a big deal. Go home and get some sleep."

"Hn."

* * *

**--BlAnCh**

**I'm probably guna do two endings. one for the hentais :P (joking) and one for the platonic. **

**Its hols finally, and im going away to a place where i wont have wireless broadband and instead will have to fight for dial up time... sooo**

**expect chaptas but not as often. until i come back wich is in 3 weeks. but u know me- i always seem to spring back to this stry to wait up.**


	68. Chapter 69

****

I don't own Naruto and characters etc.

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

******Chapter 69 (I have friend who laughs whenever she hears that number...Immature I know, but really brightens up a 8th period history class, discussing the events of the year 1869)**

**!Hentais! go to my profile and read the lemon version of this chapta. might not fit perfect but its lemon none the less.**

**(even if u didnt vote lemon, if u feel like reading one, i put in lots of effrt so giv it a try.)**

* * *

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and huffed.

Tsunade was right. She shouldn't be so immature.

So what; Itachi'll spend a couple of hours without her for 2 weeks or so... No big deal... right?

Just a couple of hours... with _Anko_.

_'I bet she's hot for him...' _Sakura looked over at the man lying on her bed, hands folded under his head.

He looked back at her. "Went to see your Hokage?"

"Hn." Sakura glared at nothing in particular.

She stalked over to the bed, knealing over Itachi.

"Itachi." Sakura dragged out his name, lying over him.

She rested against his neck.

"You're my boyfriend right?" She looked up at him.

He opened his eyes briefly."Hn."

"So..." She leant into him, gently kissing the warm skin beneath his jaw.

Itachi drew a calm breath and closed his eyes again.

Sakura climbed onto him and sat perched over his abdomen, hands clenched against his chest.

She nervously continued to kiss his neck softly.

"So what?" He asked stoicly.

Sakura paused before pursueing. "So-"

He placed his strong hand over her dainty wrists. "If you don't trust me, this isn't a way to solve it."

Sakua just gazed at him, shocked.

"In fact, unless you trust me, we shouldn't really _be _having sex." He looked at her. "That is what you were doing isn't it?"

Sakura dropped her gaze to his chest where he held her hands.

"I trust you." Sakura sighed. "I don't trust Anko."

"Well. Sakura-chan... Part of trusting me means knowing I can handle some Kunoichi." He let it sink in for about a minute. "Now. Let's sleep." He pulled her arms around him and held her to his side.

"Mmm." Sakura agreed, tranquilized by itachi's reason and voice.

* * *

**--BlAnCh From here, if you wanted the lemon you can read this chapter altered in a separate fic. It'll be called 'Hardly neglected' and it'll obviously be on my profile.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!! **

**Don't forget the true meaning of Christmas... You know... (raises eyebrows) Jesus! (All the readers nod in realisation) (sigh)**

**Did i lay it on to thic with tsunades lil speech last chap... feels like i did, but u guys hav read the rest of mi stry up till now so there isnt a very high standard to hold myself to... ooo well... latarz.. ok wait WAIT dont go yet. **

**im opening the flood gates to suggestions, i understand if contributing makes reading less fun(i find that personally sometimes) but if it doesn't ... *opens flood gates* **

**ill probably find that the flood gates were already open and u guys just havnt got any ideas... joks lol im the one whos totally boring. well im gunna get on with chunin exams and see yous al next chap :)**


	69. Chapter 70

****

I don't own Naruto and characters etc.

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Chapter... blah**

* * *

  
Sakura crawled out of bed and sauntered over to her wardrobe to alight the clothes she planned to wear for the first day of the jounin examinations.

While it was true that Sakura's test was last and would not actually be held for up to 2 weeks from today, there was much to do in preparation.

She selected the clothes she would wear and was quick to dress and walk downstairs for breakfast. **(if you're interested in clothing description, see bottom of page)**

Itachi, to Sakura's dismay, had already left and, no doubt in explanation, sat a small piece of white paper on the kitchen bench.

_Hokage sent for me. _

_Should be about the exams starting today. _

_I hope you slept well. _

_- Itachi_

Sakura smiled. Her day hadn't started off the way she'd hoped but it was still pretty good.

She burnt herself a piece of ex-white toast and made her way across town to the hokage building.

She had just passed the Uchiha disrict when she saw Anko walking through the proud wooden gates.

_'Here comes trouble... and what a curious place to have come from as well.' _Maaya sniped.

Sakura frowned confusedly. She knew Sasuke had been living there and, as far as she'd known, he'd been the only one.

"Goodmorning Anko-san." Sakura greeted her, waving and running to walk with her.

"You're examining too huh?" She asked.

Anko nodded. "With Itachi-san."

Sakura tried not to cringe. She had to remain mature about this.

Anko had never been anything but respectful, kind and forthright with her. Suspecting her of anything was unfair.

"Did you go to see Sasuke?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uh... Funny story actually. He called this morning, inviting me over for breakfast. It was quite out of the blue and just a second ago he ushered me out the door in much the same manner. Nothing short of weird if you ask me." She laughed, absently scratching her forearm.

Sakura didn't laugh. She wasn't sure why she couldn't share the humour of the situation with Anko but something about it didn't seem right.

Sasuke had never 'just invited' _her _over for breakfast, and they'd known each other for ages.

And above all; Why Anko?

They continued walking together toward the Fifth's buiding but Sakura couldn't bring herself to speak after that.

If Sasuke really was with Anko then at least Sakura wouldn't be anxious about Itachi.

Somehow Sakura was finding that this Sasuke and Anko thing was feeling just about as bad.

----

Sasuke stalked happily over to his large four poster bed.

Operation 'Make Sakura jealous' was an absolute GO.

Choosing Anko wasn't Sasuke's original plan but Ino was busy this morning and on short notice, few kunoichi, Sakura would find worthy foe, were available.

He had misjudged the timing minutely but he'd managed to get Anko through the front gates just in time for Sakura to notice.

And boy, could Sasuke not have been more pleased with the look he saw on her face.

----

"Come in." Tsunade beckoned Anko and Sakura into her office. "Take a seat."

Sakura did while Anko remained standing, arms crossed in her usual manner.

"Anko-san" Tsunade began. "You will be meeting up with Itachi later who will brief you full on your part of the examination. You are dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Anko said, bowing, before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura. Do you know much about what you'll be testing?"

"Hai shishou. Demo, a little elaboration would be nice.."

Tsunade nodded smiling. "There's quite alot that will be going on in your exam because while you'll be fighting some of Konaha's future best you will also need to be evaluating multiple aspects of their unique ninja ability."

"Thats does sound challenging." Sakura agreed.

"Which is why I chose you. I think it would be wise for you and Maaya to working together in this. I'm not exactly sure how but there should be a way for her to aid you. Perhaps you can work it out in the next couple of weeks before your testing begins. Until then, you will be required to help supervise each of the other tests. We really have an interesting lot this year so we'll need you or I to be there just in case. Most importantly, we don't want to actually lose any participants this year."

* * *

**--BlAnCh**

**I uesd splel chcek. Hwo'd I og? hehe sorry, i think it went fairly well.**

**Clothing description: loose dress (similar to genin one) with a thick bandage wrapped around her mid section. theres a large split down the side of the dress and her ninja boots reach just below her knee. She's alot hotta than i make her sound**


	70. Message

**NOT A CHAPTER.**

* * *

First of all. I'm sorry everyone. No real excuse for not updating for... like a year.

I actually did right the next chapter a couple of times but it got deleted by accident TWICE! twice. and after the second time i was so angry and frustrated that i couldn't even look at the story for a while.

Of course I miss writing, and reading reviews and kinda contributing to the community so it's possible I'll be doing a new story.

As many writers do, I've returned to a story, neglected potential, that I started writing 2 years ago and suddenly I am very very unimpressed with my grammar, sentence structure, plot development and... well all of it. I'm an older, considerably more literate (one might hope), and I am almost ashamed to have my name pinned to something that is, while dear to me, partly a disappointment.

It is a discontinued story now, unless in the unlikely event that i one day awaken the courage to complete it.

I just want to thank everyone who stuck with me... and to apologize- I hate it when the stories I like are discontinued... it sucks to high hell.

If anyone wants the story. Maybe to fix, and/or continue it, it's totally up for grabs- no copyright. love-BlAnCh


	71. Chapter 71

I don't own Naruto and characters etc.

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Chapter... whatever it is**

* * *

Sakura left Tsunade's office through the door today (which is unusual for her) and walked down the corridor trying to decide how kind to herself it would be to go to see Itachi and Anko when she knew she would feel uncomfortable about it when she got there... but then again they were doing 'briefy' boring stuff and she was probably not supposed to distract them.

_'And not the good kind of distraction either.' _Maaya said frowning. If she'd had her way Sakura would have left the house in naught but netting. Thank kami she hadn't had her way.

'Yeah yeah. What do you think about visiting Sasuke before we start reading the chuunin files?'

_'Just go already. We're both waiting.'_

Sakura didn't know exactly what she would say but she was fairly certain of what she wouldn't: "Why the hell was Anko at your house?"

'I've got to stop thinking bad things about her,' Sakura thought, 'She's my friend. She's my friend.'

Sakura tried chanting the friendship affirmation but it didn't really take away the 'She's everywhere he is and he is.' that was in the back of her mind.

Before she'd even realized it Sakura was standing in front of two large wooden gates, the hand of which were just about level with her nose.

'Maybe Itachi's stupid weights have stopped me growing... I'm going to be short forever.' She sighed dismally as she used her pinkie to shift the door forward, it swung however and slammed against the wall with the brackets flipped over themselves and straining.

'At least I'm strong...'

Sasuke heard his gate jolt and yell and without any loss of cool he walked to the front door. 'Sooner than I thought.' He smirked and opened the door to find Sakura standing, hands on hips, at his doorstep.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hn. Can I come in."

He stood aside for her to walk past, the opportunity to watch her from behind as she walked not escaping him.

Sakura noticed of course but she'd come here to be nice and she would let it go.

"Here for any specific reason Sakura?" He asked, acting as uninterested as he could despite his knowing exactly why she was there.

Sakura looked around his living room, turning to him and then shaking her head. "Nope. Just to say hi."

'Sure.' Sasuke thought. "So it has nothing to do with Anko and Itachi?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura's eyes flew to his.

"Isn't it obvious? Well I thought so, so I had a little chat with Anko this morning..."

"That's why she was here?"

"You knew she was here?" Sasuke couldn't have enjoyed this more. He used to play with Sakura and Naruto's mind's like this a long time ago but everyone was a lot smarter recently. Fortunately Sakura became very stupid when 'love' was involved.

"No! Well yes, I saw her leaving. I mean I was just walking past when she was..."

Sasuke only nodded to end her babbling. It didn't work, not that Sasuke minded much. He liked how stressed she was getting; it made her breathing hard and with heavy breathing came...

"I didn't realize you were just talking I thought... " Sakura did stop then.

"Thought?" Sasuke encouraged smugly.

"Nothing. Anyway what did she say?" Sakura's new affirmation: 'Change the subject, change the subject.'

"Well I confronted her and asked if there was anything between her and my brother."

"My Itachi?"

"Whatever, and she kind of exploded, just started smiling and going on and on. It was like lifting the lid off a-"

"What do you mean?" Sakura was frowning, her vision becoming steadily more blurred as this unravelled.

"Come on. You didn't suspect anything? She told me all about some day ages ago when you were training with Tsunade and they went on a mission together. And she got carried away with the 'too much information' there if you ask me but-"

"Stop!" Sakura had her hand on her ears. "I don't believe it." She was shaking her head as ribbons began fading through the strands of her hair.

"Well you don't have to Sakura." Sasuke just stared at her as she changed.

"Sakura?" She looked up with those eyes, her second set.

"Sorry. You're Maaya right?"

"Aha. We haven't had a real chance to meet yet..." She said slowly, softly, like silk. "Always better late than never..."

She smiled at him. "Well come on then. I haven't got all day. She's only ever this mad for so long."

* * *

**-BlAnCh**

**Cant believe im really doing another chapter after all this time and considering how disappointing i find this story but somebody requested and i decided not to be rude by ignoring them :) at least im polite :) try to enjoy... srsly tho somebody should rewrite this less shit... .**

**I'm afraid I can't remember the characters and their attitudes in this story quite right so somethinsg have "magically overnight" changed... sorry for that**


	72. Chapter 72

I don't own Naruto and characters etc.

**I do own _this_ story so please don't copy it exactly, but you're welcome to as many of my ideas as you like.**

**With the greatly apreciated permission of BlackElement7, CrimsonSakuratree I begin writing what I hope will be an amazing Story! (Check out their stories (my inspiration): Not Weak!, Untold Secrets).**

**Chapter... blah**

* * *

"Alright well I think that's most of it sorted."

"Hn."

"Well I think this'll work really well. We're actually a good pair huh?"

"I'm sure it will all go smoothly." He agreed with her.

"Well, after so much work. Wanna go get something to eat? Or drink maybe?"

"I'm sorry Anko-san but I intend now to visit Sakura. I will be honest with you Anko-san. She has concerns about our working together. Although they are needless worries I intend to hinder, not aid, her suspicions. You understand."

"She's worried about you and me? Why would she think that...about us?"

Itachi doesn't make faces so it was only visible in his shoulders that he knew what was happening.

"You don't know?" She took a step toward him. "Surely she hinted at a reason for it. She's usually quite trusting; your Sakura."

"I don't own her."

"But you look after her don't you?"

"She doesn't need to be looked after."

"Yes she does. She's strong, you did a good job afterall, but she's just a little kid. I won't say anything about what I think about what's between you two, but you know she's still a child right?"

His eyelids lowered, not much liking the direction she was taking.

"And it's not just an age thing. You're not that much older than she is, neither am I, but we're different aren't we?"

"I don't think so."

"Well I don't know if this is one of those things you're supposed to think about. Can't you just feel it instead?"

"No."

She moved behind his sitting form.

"Not yet?" She moved her experienced hands down the outside of each his arms, starting at his shoulders, before resettling them closer to his neck.

"Not-" Itachi started.

"-yet?" Anko finished.

XXXX

"When was you're last time?"

"Oh I'm still a virgin. So is Sakura of course. I wonder if this counts for her as well..."  
(a/n this is all assuming that the alternate chapter back a while a go didn't actually occur.)

"I'm sure it doesn't." He lowered his head to her neck.

"You aren't?"

"Hn."

"Who?" Her head fell back, her long hair dangling past his knees as he held her waist firmly.

"You n-need me to tell you?"

"I guess not. I'm just..." She stopped. He gently squeezed her ribcage to remind her she was speaking.

"...surprised."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, lifting her legs as he stood, letting her lock them around his waist.

He walked slowly, mostly along the wall which he kept stopping to lean on.

"You're really warm."

"Yeah."

"I'm so used to Itachi's skin. He's a little-"

"-cold?"

"... Icy."

"Don't worry. You're warm too."

"What?"

"He hasn't ruined Sakura yet."

"Yet."

He slammed her somewhat against the his bedroom door at this, but she didn't mind.

He noticed her mouth turn up in his more violent kiss.

"Did you do that on purpose."

"I don't do anything by accident if that's what you mean."

"Why didn't you just say that's how you like it?"

She smiled again.

"You didn't ask. And we've talked enough now anyway." She reached down and turned the doorknob to get things moving again.

XXXX

He stood up, chin raised so as his eyes stared across the room at a level high enough that he'd not have to look at her even were she right in front of him. She wasn't however, she was behind him, shifting the chair from between them and replacing it with herself, drifting her arms up beneath his and around him.

She didn't speak for fear of startling him, of bringing him back to reality.

_'He must be starving for it if he's this relenting. Been waiting for her Itachi? What a gentleman. Suppose your pride is what keeps you from responding like you must want to? Don't worry, I can do most of the work.'_

She ran fingertips over his chest and kissed his clothed back where her height would allow her lips to reach. She was as significantly shorter than him as Sakura was. He could almost imagine the woman behind him with lighter hair... As long as she kept quiet and stayed away from his eyes that could not enable the lie the way his mind could, his eyes that would shine light on and uncover this hideous truth; he had stopped caring when she had started touching him the way he wanted Sakura to. Sakura would do it if he asked but he knew Anko was right; she was a child. A killer, true, but an infant killer still. He'd thought he was strong enough, but his want grew in strength everyday. He'd never accounted for it's exponential increase in his plans when he took her on all those years ago.

Her hands dropped lower and he groaned as his head sunk, his chin now almost touching his chest, eyes closed tightly.

"You can call me her name if you want." She pulled her arms back and walked towards the door, turning back once to finally make eye contact.

She left.

"Sakura." He rolled his neck around.

There was sleeping with Sakura despite his awareness that she was young, purely because he wanted it, and now there was this, newly introduced option number two. _'Lesser of two evils...?'. _

He sat back down to try and calm himself, knowing, guiltily, that this wasn't going to go away until he'd had satisfaction.

XXXX

_'You're glad to know he wants you Sakura. I know, for so long you've been working to be recognised. He desires you, see?'_

_'Maaya. Don't ask me when you know it humiliates me.'  
_

_'I know Sakura. Just don't pretend you're angry with me later.'_

_'I am angry with you.'_

_'Well you haven't done anything wrong so hide behind me when it comes down to it. I don't need to have people like me or care about me Sakura. That's your need. And if neither of us tell, they'll never know so blame me when you need things you wish you didn't.'_

Sakura didn't have to respond. Maaya knew Sakura couldn't admit she was right.

"Sasuke..."

He was rough with her in following the tone she'd set. Maaya preferred it this way. He was strong and even if Itachi was the real prize, Sasuke was none too disappointing a consolation, however temporary she hoped her needing consoling to be.

"That stuff you said about..."

Sasuke refocused, slightly shocked mid thrust to see the woman beneath him was no longer Sakura's counterpart but the girl he loved herself.

Her face tensed in pain as he continued, unable to keep himself from her.

"Did he really-?"

Before he had a chance to lie and tell her that his brother really was cheating on her she transformed once again.

Sasuke slowed for a second. "Don't stop." Maaya said quickly, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. "I just lost control for a second but you don't have to worry about her, okay?" She needed him to think Sakura was still disoriented, which to some degree she needn't lie. "That's right."

Sasuke forgot about it soon enough with Maaya's legs wrapping around him, he was reaching his end.

He had become so physically overwhelmed by this point that the strangeness of having sex with two people at once escaped him and cool release washed through him. Maaya hadn't finished yet but his hastened pace at the need to ride it out did her in.

He was tired but he held himself steady above her anyway, looking down at her with great satisfaction. She smiled and dragged him down beside her. "Do you want me to go?"

"Before she wakes up or just in general?"

"Before she wakes up."

"Again." He smirked referencing her untimely reappearance.

"Again." Maaya laughed.

"I guess so. I don't know what she'll do. I think at this point she'll hate me."

"She already kind of hated you."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well she wanted you to think she was strong and important. You drove her to what she is today. I guess she didn't hate you but she was pretty desperate to be noticed by you. She certainly hated how little you used to care."

"But I care now?"

"Yeah, but you only started caring after he-"

"I get it."

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"I don't want you to be mad at me..." She drew a hand over his collarbone.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "You play lots of games." He smirked in his usual way.

"Well I am kind of a child like that." She set herself above him and knelt to his jawline in the meekest way one could from such a point of inherent vantage.

"I always want to play." She let the meaning linger and lay her head down under his chin and relaxed into him. Implying her intention to stay she murmured one final thing before fading out: "I don't think she'll hate you."

XXXX

The second Maaya blacked out Sakura re-merged with her body and sat up ashamed at her position and state. She couldn't look at her childhood friend as he rose to rest on his elbows. She got off him as discretely as she could and ducked to the floor in search fervently of her clothes. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling in the tiniest favour to her.

"Sorry."

She couldn't think of how to respond to an apology at this moment and so just continued as quickly as she could to dress.

The silence was huge. She finished wrapping her chest before grabbing the rest of what she'd been wearing and heading to the door in only her skirt and bandages.

"I don't know how this happened." She said before stepping through the door swiftly. She couldn't believe the situation she had just been in. It was so far divorced from any reality she could have anticipated.

She stepped through the daunting gates and onto the street. The whole world looked different to her now. Everything was moving at a slow speed and the trees swaying hypnotised her. It took great encouragement from Maaya for Sakura to continue putting one foot in front of the other and to make it further down the street.

After what may as well have been an eternity, she stood outside her apartment. She walked up the stairs and through the front door. Perhaps she would start walking everywhere instead of just flourishing around by the way in which she'd come accustomed.

The house was empty. Sakura suddenly remembered everything Sasuke had said. Itachi should've been home by now. He wasn't. How could she be so stupid. She ran into the bedroom and stopped abruptly.

_'Oh.' _He was sleeping soundly on their bed. Perhaps Sakura was losing it. Was she so hopeless now that she couldn't sense even Itachi in her own house? He kept his chakra masked, sure, but she would never usually be so blind. It was a warning to her, don't go around deafened by fears. 'She could trust him. She could trust him.' Her second newest mantra, the first being: 'I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything.'

XXXX

Itachi had been lucky. If he'd been a minute later she'd have surely thought he had been off with Anko. He hadn't of course but his thoughts had been and he felt enough guilt in this to be paranoid that Sakura would know.

She just lay down next to him though and sighed.

It occurred to him that he had no idea where she'd been all day either.

She knew he was awake and so went to explain herself. "I was training."

"Hn." _'That makes sense. But her voice...' _"Is something wrong?" He rolled over to face her in the dark, becoming mildly worried. Anko was right, he always felt like he needed to protect her, not physically but emotionally. What if she knew... No, there was no way she could know, and he hadn't even done anything wrong.

"No!" She spun her head to look at him. "No. Nothing." _'I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything.'_

She turned her head back. He wanted to reach out her hold her like he normally might but now he felt wrong about it. She moved closer to him and lay a warm hand against his cool skin. He twitched slightly, almost unnoticeably, at least to any normal person, but Sakura felt it. Did he know what she'd done... Or correction: what she'd _not _done...

"I don't understand..." She pulled her hand back as though it had been bitten and held it at her heart, miserably looking into his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

He drew her whole body to him instantly. "Of course not." He yearned for things to be the way they had been and he couldn't ever let her feel like she'd done anything wrong. She was perfect to him. All the while he couldn't deny his urge to take her. He forced his resistance and knew then that Anko may well have provided him with his only viable solution. He would need to stop her from telling anyone but he was sure he could do that. He hugged his sweet Sakura tightly, he loved her so much.

XXXX

Sakura woke up alone. She wandered out to the kitchen where her dark angel sat and smiled as she sat beside him. She couldn't help being happy near him no matter the circumstances she could ever happen to be in.

"What's on today?"

"I'm going to go and find Anko-san. We have more to discuss."

Sakura resisted the urge to whine at this and instead rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, but can we train or something later?"

The way she touched him like this all the time was exactly the reason he would have to see Anko today.

"Hn. But I would like for you to change back to wearing what you used to."

She sat up straighter. "Why?"

"I've just changed my mind. It's better for you to decide what to wear, not to be told."

"Well you were my trainer, of course you might tell me what to wear... And besides telling me to change back leaves me just as little choice doesn't it?" What was he talking about?

"Sakura." He turned to make eye contact with her. He couldn't have her running around in that outfit any longer, for his own sake.

"Okay, okay." She didn't understand. She knew he liked the way she looked in the things he'd given her. Didn't he want to see her any more?

"It's been getting colder lately anyway- I'd feel better if you weren't dressed so thinly." He felt like her dad telling her what to wear for the weather. It was so unnatural.

"Oh... Alright." That was a better reason. "For a second there I just thought you'd started thinking I was ugly." She laughed, relieved.

"Hn." How would he normally respond to that kind of thing? He wasn't sure.

"I'll see you this afternoon Sakura." He kissed her cheek and walked out the door. He vanished in a flock of crows, arriving soon enough outside Anko's apartment block.

XXXX

_'He doesn't think I'm ugly does he? It's just for the cold right?' _Sakura got dressed in her old clothes and stepped outside. The sun shone high in the sky. It wasn't exactly chilly...

She found her way to the old bridge and across it to her preferred training grounds. She felt him straight away, as if his chakra signature were now burned into her very genetics.

"Sasuke?" She said, somewhat nervously, yesterdays experience fresh in her mind.

"Sakura." He turned from the target he'd been facing.

If Itachi didn't like her body she supposed Sasuke probably hadn't either... even if it had technically been Maaya.

"What happened to you clothes?"

"Itachi wanted me to wear these instead."

"Why? I mean, I thought you looked pretty good in those other clothes." When had he become so shamelessly flirty.

Sakura couldn't help but sort of smile. Even if Itachi had had a change of mind, as it would seem, Sasuke still liked the way she looked.

"Where is my brother anyway?" Sasuke said scornfully, though glad he wasn't around.

Sakura didn't want to say it, as though it proved Sasuke right. "He's... at a meeting."

"Don't tell me. Anko?"

Sakura dropped her gaze sadly. This day was not going well so far. "Yes."

"But they weren't supposed to meet today were they?" Sasuke saw how disheartened Sakura was becoming on the topic and almost felt bad. After all, his brother and Anko weren't really up to anything- he'd made that all up.

"No... But he said they had more to talk about."

She walked over to him and they both sat down on the grass.

Sasuke didn't know whether to tell Sakura nothing was going on or to perpetuate this stroke of potentially good luck.

She lay down and rested her hands on her stomach closing her eyes.

Okay... Now Sasuke knew which road to take. Seeing her lying there, stretched elegantly out like that, the way he remembered seeing her briefly, the day before, made up his selfish mind.

"You know... Maaya and I decided that yesterday didn't count for you. You're still a virgin Sakura."

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Oh did you both?"

"Hn." He moved over to her, raising himself on his hands and knees above her. "I know once upon a time you thought you'd save your virginity for me."

Sakura blushed and turned her head to the side. "So?" She was very embarrassed that that had been dragged back into the light by anyone, much less Sasuke.

"Well, aren't you tired of saving it?" He sent one hand through her hair, raising her head as he bent and kissed her deeply. She was surprised and stunned, suspended in his arms.

XXXX

He knocked on her door. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait long, this was all quite beneath him.

She answered the door, quite shocked to see him but her face warmed quickly. "Come in Itachi-san."

He strode past her, allowing her to close the door.

"I didn't actually think-"

"You must never tell anyone. Especially her."

"Sakura-san?"

"Hn."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Hn. No talking." And with that he had her pressed harshly against the lounge room wall. "Also, you do anything I say. Although that goes without saying." She nodded as he descended upon her pale skin. He would have to pretend it was as soft as Sakura's. Her shirt was torn away and she stifled her instinct to call his name as his mouth reached her. They were bigger than Sakura's, another thing he'd have to overlook. He closed his eyes to help him pretend.

* * *

**-BlAnCh**

**What do you think? I kinda got bothered and wrote something... it doesnt make much sense i know... oh well :) enjoy none the less**

**Thanks to all the people who've stuck with this and who've reviewed: a certain someone in particular who launched me over the 1000 mark :PP **

**But srsly, you've all been champions :D xx**


End file.
